El infierno de mi paraiso
by PetiichinaD'muZ
Summary: "Los ángeles existen" ¿nunca te han dicho eso tus padres?, bueno él sabe perfectamente que su ángel no trae alas, siendo conciente de que ella pertenece al paraíso, la arrastrara junto con él al pecado y especialmente…a SU infierno. Lo se, un mal summary pero entren y lean, no obligo a que les guste, es mi primer fic
1. No me gusta esta sorpresa

**Es mi primer "fic" y no estoy muy segura de k salga tan bien *es mas k ovbio!* cállate! Ya te dije k en frente de los lectores ,NO! *no me quieren T.T* no te pongas a llorar, no por favor o.O *buaaa…!* /mientras calmo a mi BIPOLARIDAD disfruten del fic inspirado en "spice" pero a mi manera trastornada(muajajajaa)*O.O ya la perdimos… snif snif*/ sin mas…**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

-¡MAMAAAAAÁ!- se oyó el estruendoso grito de una joven voz, era una chica, de aproximadamente dieciséis años que estaba recostada en el sillón de su sala de lo mas cómoda, la chica poseía unos hermosos y misteriosos ojos color azul celestino, portadora de cabello rubio, con facciones delicadas, y color de piel blanca que parecía de porcelana; tenia algunos cabellos despeinados y vestía un short negro con una correa, un polo blanco con un estampado de panda y unas sandalias; algo simple para el caluroso verano que hacía en el despejado cielo de Japón.

-¿¡que paso!? ¿¡Por que gritas?! ¿¡Estás bien!?- la puerta de la sala que conectaba a la cocina se abrió de golpe dejando ver detrás a una joven madre con un palo de amasar en mano gritando preocupada; ella era portadora de los ojos azul celestino al igual que su hija y el cabello también, a excepción de que el de ella era más largo que el de su hija, era igual de hermosa que la antes dicha y por más que el tiempo pasase ella seguía igual de jovial; llevaba puesto un fresco vestido blanco y unos zapatos descubiertos; la mujer, mejor dicho Lily, estaba asustada cuando pregunto y frustrada cuando vio que su hija estaba en perfecto estado.

-Te llame para recordarte de que vallas de una buena vez a la secundaria a rellenar los papeles de ingreso- dijo la joven de cabellera rubia, mejor dicho Rin, con un toque de frustración ya que era la decima vez que se lo comentaba a Lily y esta como siempre se olvidaba por tener la cabeza en Dios sabe dónde.

-Hmp… si tanto los quieres deberías ir tu ya que tu eres la que va a entrar a la secundaria _esa_ y no yo- reclamaba Lily con un puchero; a decir verdad por más que fuera la mayor en esa casa, era muchas veces la mas inmadura y loca de las personas cuando se lo proponía y, cuando sucedía esto Rin tenía que intercambiar roles y hacer la de adulta en su pequeña familia que constaba de ellas dos y un perro de nombre "Kuma".

-Deberías ser mejor madre ¿sabes?- dijo Rin con un tono de molestia que no dudo en ocultarlo- siempre me mandas a hacer las cosas mientras no haces nada más que cocinar aquí en la casa como si fueran a venir más personas- siguió diciendo molesta porque era bastante cierto, Lily pasaba horas y horas en la cocina para "cocinar" según Lily y eso de vez en cuando frustraba a Rin porque en realidad no recibían mas visitas que las del cartero y el panadero…

-Soy buena madre- le siguió Lily nuevamente con su puchero de "niña chiquita"-…además todo lo que haces por mi ahora es una recompensa por haberte cambiado tantos pañales de chiquita, y haberte alimentado con mi sangre y sudor…- Lily estaba con una mano en la frente simulando estar herida por el comentario de su hija y haciéndose la sufrida por tanto trabajo que le daba Rin cuando era aun chiquita

-¡Era pequeña! Si hubiera sabido cambiarme los pañales a esa edad no te hubiera necesitado- le dijo Rin a Lily cruzándose de brazos y volteando su cara al lado contrario de donde estaba Lily en pose orgullosa –incluso ahora…- de lo orgullosa que estaba de un giro repentino su voz paso a ser una dolida-…no he necesitado la ayuda de nadie, mucho menos de _él-_

-…-

-Ninguna de las dos lo hemos necesitado- después de decir eso, Rin no tuvo otra opción que fingir una sonrisa y dedicársela a su madre para que sepa que se encontraba bien y no pasaba nada

-Sabes bien que no fue su culpa…- Lily también había parado de hacer su actuación y se torno seria mientras mentalmente se reprochaba a si misma por aun no contarle la verdad a su hija…-…él era un hombre maravilloso…aun cuando lo conocí en la universidad- le decía Lily a Rin tratando de que ella entendiera que su padre no tuvo nada de culpa, la culpa fue de otra persona…

-Lo sé… se que fue un accidente…si no hubiera pasado _eso _él aun seguiría vivo…- los ojos de Rin amenazaban con llorar pero ella era valiente y no dejaba que nadie la viera llorar tan fácil así que con mucha fuerza se trago el nudo que tenía en la garganta para continuar

-Bueno dejémonos de tanto lloriqueo…-Lily tomo aire y volvió a su aire bipolar-…ahora anda a la secundaria antes de que se haga más tarde- replico Lily nuevamente haciendo reaccionar a Rin y poniéndola de mal humor

-Está bien…lo hare yo- a regañadientas y maldiciendo por lo bajo se fue a su habitación a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropas para ir a la dirección de la secundaria y arreglar los asuntos sobre su ingreso a la dichosa secundaria; después de ducharse se puso una falda blanca con voladitos que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, un polo manga corta color amarillo pero que dejaba ver sus delicados hombros, unas sandalias blancas sin tacón y para finalizar su típico moño blanco acompañado de sus ganchos que corrían su fleco a un costado. Luego se despidió de su mama y partió rumbo a su destino; tomo el metro que la dejo en una estación y luego se fue a pie hasta el lugar mientras de pasada observaba un poco el paisaje y se memorizaba el camino, lo que la sorprendió ver lo cerca que estaba de su casa(más o menos).

En pleno camino Rin iba viendo, como siempre, lo maravilloso que era ese barrio por donde se suponía iba a pasar para ir a la escuela, realmente le gustaba, hasta que por estar mirando lo lindo de las casas choco con algo, me refiero a una pared, Rin cayó de espaldas al suelo, la pared era justamente una esquina por la cual un joven iba pasando, justamente él paso cuando Rin cayó al suelo, y justamente no se percato de la joven caída en el piso y se tropezó con el cuerpo de la rubia, ella al sentir un peso mayor sobre el de ella no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor y llevarse con la no tan grata sorpresa de que había alguien arriba suyo

-Duele…- se quejo Rin por el peso de mas sobre su pequeño cuerpo que en ese mismo momento era aplastado por el de un completo extraño

-Lo siento!...de verdad perdóname, lo siento!- un joven se estaba disculpando por millonésima (algo asi) vez mientras la joven aun seguía cegada pensando en lo lindo que era, cabello de color turquesa o verde agua extrañamente de un color familiar pero que no recordaba de donde en ese momento, ojos del mismo color que su pelo, piel blanca y suave; lo sabía ya que el joven aun no se paraba de donde estaba; facciones delicadas pero varoniles… en pocas palabras casi el estereotipo de chico soñado de cualquier chica...

-Está bien…pero…p-por favor…podrías pararte- decía Rin sin poder entenderle bien puesto que se quedaba sin aire y no podía hablar

-…oh! Perdón!...-el chico se dio cuenta y se paró de donde estaba un poco sonrojado por la escena tan vergonzosa de hace un rato y ayudo a Rin a pararse tendiéndole la mano amablemente y con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, mientras Rin aun seguía con los ojos fijos en el chico y con una mirada sorprendida pero no dudo en tomar su mano para pararse

-Valla suerte la que tuve hoy!, ¡gracias Dios! Por lo menos no quedare soltera por el resto de mi vida! Y no envejeceré tan sola como mi madre!*- pensaba Rin mientras aun veía al chico-*No pienso perder mi oportunidad*- seguía pensando con su actitud positiva –Discúlpame por haber hecho que te caigas no fue mi intención- Rin agacho la cabeza en forma de disculpa porque realmente estaba apenada con lo que sucedió

-ah!...no te preocupes, si la culpa fue mía por no haberte visto- se echaba la culpa el chico que al perecer estaba apenado igual que Rin

-Por cierto soy Kagamine Rin, un gusto- dijo Rin tendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo y con una sonrisa la cual el chico acepto gustoso

-Yo soy Mikuo, igualmente-se presento el joven de pelo turquesa y también le devolvió la sonrisa –Dime una cosa ¿Qué hacías tirada en el piso?-pregunto curioso el joven, por raro que parezca a Rin se le hacía conocido ese chico por más que fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

-Ehh…es que estaba admirando lo lindo de este barrio y no note la pared de la esquina…y pues tropecé- dijo Rin con mucha vergüenza de que se conocieran de esa forma- ¡De verdad no fue mi intención que tropezaras conmigo!- dedujo Rin por la pregunta que le hizo Mikuo

-No! No es por eso es solo que nunca te había visto por el barrio- Mikuo capto en seguida lo que pensó Rin cuando le pregunto; mientras a Rin se le vino a la mente que él debía vivir por ahí además parecía ser de buena familia por cómo se vestía, porque ese barrio era un poco: "barrio de ricos"

-¿Acaso vives por aquí?- le gano la curiosidad a Rin y no dudo en preguntar

-Si…-dijo un poco apenado el chico-… AH!- al parecer el chico se había acordado de algo importante

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rin con curiosidad por la tan repentina acción del chico

-Lo siento, nos veremos otro día tengo que resolver algunos asuntos, será para otra ¿sí? Adiós!- cuando Rin se dio cuenta el joven de turquesa ya estaba corriendo en otra dirección mientras Rin seguía con cara de sin reacción

-Allá se va mi última oportunidad- pensó en voz alta -bueno…tendré que vivir sola…- no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino hacia la tan renombrada secundaria que le habían recomendado.

Cuando ya se encontraba dentro pudo apreciar todo con detalle llevándose una grata sorpresa porque realmente la secundaria era hermosa tanto afuera como por dentro; llena de esperanzas para un nuevo comienzo en ese colegio se dirigió a la oficina

RIN P.O.V.

Seguí caminando hasta encontrar una placa dorada arriba de una puerta que indicaba que era la dirección, donde se encontraba el director, toque para que me diera permiso para pasar pero nadie respondió, lo intente otra vez pero nada y lo volví a intentar pero esta vez una voz masculina respondió pero no a través de la puerta sino a un costado mío la cual me hizo saltar un poco del susto.

-Aun no llega- esa voz un tanto…mmm… no sé cómo explicarla…¿fría?...¿rígida?...¿seductora, tal vez?...logro asustarme un poco; voltee para ver al portador de la voz y en efecto logre ver a un chico más alto que yo, al parecer más o menos de mi edad, cabello rubio, tez blanca, ojos azules celestinos y mirada fría, muy fría; tenía un parecido grande a mi pero eso no podía ser ya que no tengo hermanos ni hermanas y si los tuviera ya me habría enterado.

-Gracias, lo esperare acá- aunque le tenía un poco de miedo le respondí juntando todo el valor que tenía en ese momento, luego divise unos asientos al costado de la puerta y me dirigí hacia ellos bajo la mirada curiosa del chico de pelo rubio .… después de unos segundos él seguía ahí parado mirándome pero no me atrevía a mirarlo me daba vergüenza; sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi costado—habiendo tanto espacio más al otro costado—y en un acto reflejo voltee para ver quién era y efectivamente era el chico rubio; sinceramente me daba un poco de mala espina.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto, pero no le pensaba dar mis datos a un completo desconocido así que le di un nombre falso

-Rui Kagene- dije mirándolo a los ojos, al parecer le incomodo un poco porque volteo a otra parte con la mirada baja-y el tuyo cual es?- pregunte un poco curiosa quería saber quién era por su gran parecido a mí.

-…No es de tu incumbencia- me sorprendió su respuesta pero me molesto a la vez, parecía un chico se esos arrogantes, el mundo ya tiene muchos y no quiero conocer a uno de esos; no me iba a quedar callada así que le respondí con la mirada más fría que tenia.

-Entonces porque me preguntaste mi nombre si tampoco es de tu incumbencia?- pregunte, no, más que eso contraataque lo que hizo después me sorprendió y mucho, siendo que todavía ni me conocía verdaderamente; me agarro del mentón y me acerco a él y me dijo algo que en vez de agradarme como a toda chica me dejo perpleja y extrañada

-Por qué me pareces interesante- dijo esto con un tono seductor se podría decir, pero como no soy una de tantas que cae rendida ante el primer chico lindo que ve me zafé de su agarre y lo mire a los ojos

-Ni siquiera me conoces- le dije mirándolo fría y decidida a los ojos para ver su reacción si es que tenía alguna otra aparte de mirarme con seriedad y tal vez un poco de desprecio; por más que sus palabras eran de alguien libertino su mirada era totalmente vacía y sin vida.

-Conozco tu nombre, no me importa saber más- miro hacia otro lado, lo cual agradecía porque si seguía viéndome así juro que le iba a dar un golpe en la cara de la rabia que me daba ese chico, quise darle la contraria y desafiarlo a ver qué hacia

-No es cierto, ese no era mi nombre…_idiota~_- lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro porque no quería que me escuchara pero aun así creo que me escucho.

-Hmp… _mira quién habla~_- me respondió casi en un susurro el cual pude escuchar; gracias a Dios que el director vino antes de que le dijera en su cara de chico shota TODO lo que pensaba de él.

-¡OH! Valla mil disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar, no saben cuanto lo siento- vino diciendo el director de la escuela, Taito, un hombre alto de cabello color morado oscuro y ojos de color morado también, figura delgada y bien definida, parecía amable y buena persona pero daba un poco de miedo con tanto vendaje, solo atine a mirarlo pero al parecer el me reconoció siendo la única chica que se trasladaba a mitad de año a una secundaria nueva.

-Hmm…-comenzó a girar a mi alrededor inspeccionándome poniéndome un poco nerviosa-usted debe ser la señorita Rin Kagamine- se dirigió hacia mí, acercándose un poco al acertar con mi nombr….Rayos!...lo dijo, dijo mi nombre; solo espero que el rubio idiota no se de cuen…

-Así que te llamas Rin Kagamine- dijo apareciendo de detrás del director con un tono burlón y mirada llena de… ¿esperanza?, sin contar claro su gigantesca sonrisa socarrona, la cual hizo que se me pusiera piel de gallina

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente?- le dije con una cara seria para que vea que con Rin Kagamine no se mete nadie ni mucho menos un chico shota e idiota como él.

-Valla, valla, así que sigues molesta?- se burlaba en mi cara riéndose de oreja a oreja, lo cual me ponía de peor humor

-….-

-¿Ahora me vas a ignorar?- es cierto no es la mejor forma pero era algo-Ja! Que madura- levante la mirada para verlo cara a cara y luego cambiar de cara totalmente a una sonrisa gigante dirigida hacia el director

-Vengo para rellenar los papeles de ingreso, director Taito- sonreí al director, ante este acto el chico rubio simplemente soltó un "Tsk" molesto el cual ignore por completo y me metí a la oficina junto con el director que me ofreció arreglar los asuntos ahí adentro. Luego de terminar de completar todas las hojas de ingreso, las cuales no eran ni dos ni tres sino más de veinte, me despedí y salí de la oficina de mi nuevo director con la mano adolorida sin mirar a nadie más que mi mano tratando de moverla un poco, pero mientras salía de aquel edificio "majestuoso" sentía que alguien me seguía no solo con la mirada sino que estaba detrás mío y para deshacerme de aquella persona hice un pequeño pero efectivo plan

-¡oh! ¡Se me olvido mi lapicero!- digo volteándome para ir al edificio y "recoger mi supuesto lapicero" pero lo que no me esperaba es que esa persona que me seguía fuera ese rubio oxigenado, el cual me miraba con cara de sorprendido e incrédulo y con una pisca de cara de psicópata

-¿Qué te pasa?- se me salió de la boca esas tres palabras al ver esa combinación de expresiones en su cara, en realidad después de preguntar estaba dispuesta a seguir con mi plan "lapicero" pues no quería que me siguiera si es que de verdad lo estaba haciendo, me dispuse a seguir mi camino cuando sentí en mi oído la respiración de alguien

-¿me recuerdas?- me sorprendió su repentina aparición tan cerca mío además que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que lo recuerdo, es el idiota de hace un rato que fue totalmente grosero conmigo y encima se burlo de mi.

-Claro que te recuerdo- dije con molestia ante tal pregunta, me voltee para ver su rostro y restregarle en la cara de lo que había hecho, pero cuando me voltee pude ver claramente en su rostro una expresión de esperanza y felicidad en sus ojos junto con una mínima y pequeña sonrisita dibujado en sus labios, lo cual me dejo extrañada,…no, creo que no fue eso, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación-Eres el chico que me molesta de tan solo ver- apenas dije eso todo rastro de "esperanza"…nótese el sarcasmo…desapareció de la cara del rubio oxigenado

-…Ya veo…- termino por decirme esto, se dio vuelta y se marcho por el lado contrario por donde yo me dirijo, estaba a un par de metros de mi cuando volteo -por cierto…Kagamine Len…ese es mi nombre por si te interesa- luego de esto se fue a paso lento; lo que me dijo me dejo bastante sorprendida, tenía el mismo apellido que yo, ja! Al parecer me clonaron sin preguntarme, bueno solo espero no encontrarme con ese "Len" en el salón que voy a estar.

Luego de ese encuentro nada agradable para mi decidí irme a casa donde se que mi mama me esperaría con alguno de sus sermones y locuras por haberme demorado tanto solo para llenar unos formularios, así que fui directamente a casa a pie.

-Ya llegue- anuncie mi llegada a mi madre y luego cerré los ojos porque sabía que vendría el griterío de mama pero al parecer me equivoque, abrí uno de mis ojos para ver si por ahí se encontraba mi mama pero no había rastros de ella, me dirigí hacia la cocina donde mama pasa el mayor tiempo, digamos que le gusta cocinar, pero tampoco logre ver a alguien por ahí, me gire en dirección a la salida y note un papelito en el suelo, era una nota, solo a mama se le ocurre dejar una nota en tal lugar…

_Querida hija Rin:_

_Te escribo esta nota para decirte que me voy al supermercado y te informo que tu amiga Miku va a venir a visitarte en algún momento, así que si quieren salir hay dinero en el pomo de galletas con forma de conejo, te dejo a su cuidado._

_Con amor, Lily_

-Valla forma de escribir, mama- irónicamente pensé, habría sido más fácil decir solamente "voy al mercado ya regreso y vendrá Miku te dejo dinero" pero ya conozco bien a mama y su especial forma de ser…nótese el sarcasmo…otra vez…mi mama no se equivoco, a los pocos segundos el timbre sonó, ya sabía quién era, no me esperaba que fuera otra persona, estruje el papel y lo vote a la basura para después dirigirme hacia la puerta y abrirla

-¡Rin! Pensé que nunca ibas a abrirme la puerta- me dijo mi mejor amiga Hatsune Miku, no había cambiado nada siempre con sus dos coletas altas color turquesa y su piel tersa y blanca y por supuesto esos ojos del color de su pelo que no perdían el brillo por más que sea un año mayor que yo, ella es un poco más alta que yo por supuesto, y no tardo en lanzarse a darme un gran abrazo después de tanto tiempo…pensándolo bien se parece bastante a ese chico Mikuo…supongo que ahora todo el mundo tiene clones esparcidos por el mundo…

-Yo también te extrañe- correspondí su gran abrazo o como le solemos decir "abrazo de oso"; tanto tiempo sin verla…

-¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! ¿¡Una…dos…tres semanas!?- la mire de una forma que ni yo misma se describir, solo habían pasado cuatro días, solamente se había ido de viaje por un corto tiempo y ya tanto me extrañaba? Que molestia pero...que tierna!

-Solo pasaron cuatro días, Miku no es para tanto- me reí ante el puchero que me hizo

-Lo sé, pero tengo que contarte todo sobre mi viaje!- hay! Ya me esperaba esto de Miku, esto me sonaba a que iba a escucharla un buennn rato, y no me equivoque, cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto a conversar, luego de terminar nuestra "charla" Miku me propuso ir al centro comercial ya que hace mucho que no íbamos y queríamos comprar un par de cosas así que acepte, y nos encaminamos hacia el centro comercial el cual tenía cualquier cantidad de tiendas a escoger, saque mis llaves y salimos de casa para después tomar el metro y que nos dejara a un par de calles del Centro comercial.

Recorrimos todas las tiendas en las cuales Miku me obligaba a probarme montones de ropa algunas demasiado negras para mi gusto, luego con bolsas en mano nos dirigimos a una tienda de batidos, que era reconocida nacionalmente por ser riquísimos, en el cual pedí un jugo de naranja con piña y Miku pidió uno de puerros? Bueno, son sus gustos… luego nos dirigimos hacia una mesa vacía donde solamente habían dos sillones grandes y una carta para ordenar algo mas si queríamos que estaba sobre la mesa, tomamos asiento y comenzamos a observar a la gente pasar mientras platicábamos un poco; de pronto acercándose a la puerta de la tienda en donde estábamos vi acercarse a Len y a una chica de pelo color verde, la chica era bastante hermosa a decir verdad, con la cual se veía era muy caballeroso, llegaron al mostrador de la tienda y ordenaron y se pasaron a la mesa vacía que estaba al costado nuestro, cuando paso por mi costado no dude en agarrar la carta y taparme con ella disimuladamente, no iba a dejar que me arruine el día encontrándome con el chico que de un principio me callo un poco mal aparte de que me daba un poco de miedo, se sentaron y podía oír claramente como él la alababa y se comportaba como un caballero con ella, mientras que ella le coqueteaba y le insinuaba "cosas" que no debería decir y tampoco pude evitar oír aquellas palabras que me dejaron perpleja

-Tus deseos son ordenes- respondió seductoramente a la chica de cabellos verdes; está bien que tenga novia…pero NO QUE PASEN A ESE RANGO!...sí, me refiero a que la chica le pidió que hiciera esa "cosa" con ella, esa clase de cosa que solamente hacen las personas casadas en su luna de miel… no podía creer lo que sucedía en la mesa de al costado, luego de esa respuesta agarro de la mano a la chica y brutalmente la jalo hacia quien sabe si su casa o un hotel…lo cual no era de mi incumbencia así que me limite a mirar a mi amiga de pelos turquesas, pero sin poder sacarme de la cara esa expresión de incredibilidad, la cual me miraba con la misma cara que yo y luego abrió su boca para decir algunas palabras que al parecer no salían a causa de la sorpresa que nos llevamos

-O-oíste eso?- Miku parecía no salir del shock perturbador que teníamos ambas- …lo o-oíste Rin?- solo pude asentir con dificultad

-T-también lo oí- dije con un poco de espanto, de que hablo?, poco?, MUCHO!, aun no me lo podía creer…después de calmarnos un poco al parecer Miku se acordó de algo porque dio un pequeño gritito que me asusto

-Es cierto! ¡El es el famoso Len Kagamine!- apenas menciono su nombre se me helo la sangre ¿razones? Supongo que por sorpresa de saber que…MIKU LO CONOCIA…COMO ES QUE…ELLA…LO CONOSCA! … -¡Como no me di cuenta antes…su forma de actuar…su manera de hablar…su manera de mirar…ese es Len!- decía Miku eufóricamente, Miku al parecer lo conocía mientras yo seguía con mi cara hasta por los suelos de la sorpresa ¿de verdad lo conocía?, ¿mi tierna e inocente amiga conocía a ese rubio mal hecho?, era demasiado para mi, pero por alguna razón me llamaba la atención y quería saber mas..-¡El es el chico más deseado y conocido entre las chicas por las "cosas" -esto lo dijo con un tono irónico y pícaro..-que hace; solo para jugar un rato con ellas!- termino de decir mi amiga de turquesa con lo que me dejo aun con más dudas "¿Por qué lo hacía?" era una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza en ese momento…

-Miku ¿l-lo conoces?- pregunte con un poco de miedo deseando que me diera una respuesta negativa pero con la "suerte" que algunas veces tengo eso fue imposible.

-Algo así…- NO! No por favor! No me digas que… acaso Miku … acaso ella lo hizo con él?...-Es el mejor amigo de Kaito, un amigo mío- suspire aliviada, a lo cual mi amiga no se percato, por un momento creí que ella había caído en la trampa de ese rubio idiota; Kaito…uhm…Miku me menciono una vez que a ella le gustaba Kaito y también incluso me lo describió tantas veces que me acuerdo perfectamente… tenía el cabello azul y ojos también, color de piel blanca, alto, de la edad de Miku, amable y buena persona pero con carácter, supongo que el sueño de Miku, pero no puedo creer que un chico como el se junte con alguien como Len, por más que conociera poco de Len, las cosas que me iba enterando poco a poco de el no me agradaban en nada

-Oh, ya veo…- seguía un poco pensativa y no le tomaba atención a las demás cosas que Miku me comenzó a decir, hasta que me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo para, según ella seguir divirtiéndonos, a lo cual se refería a seguir comprando, haaa… de verdad salir con Miku te quita todo rastro de energía…

Llegue a casa totalmente cansada después de que Miku me dejara en casa y se fuera a la suya; cuando llegue encontré a mi mama medio tirada en el mueble en una posición muy rara y estaba roncando, la hubiera despertado si no fuera porque cada vez que la despierto cuando está en esa posición me grita como si se fuera a acabar el mundo solo por despertarla…bueno así es ella y no puedo hacer nada, haaaa…

Luego de ver un par de segundos a mi mama en el mueble me fui a la segunda planta de mi casa donde se encontraba mi habitación, me metí al baño a darme una ducha y después ponerme cómoda e ir a acostarme, ya estaba conciliando el sueño si no fuera por un maldito aparato llamado celular que comenzó a sonar con la musiquita de un anime llamado Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, no pregunten, yo no lo puse fue mi mama y no sé que hizo que ahora no lo puedo cambiar …, conteste la llamada con pocas ganas

-¿Hola?- no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie ni mucho menos a las 11:16 de la noche, sea quien sea no tenía ganas de nada…

-¿Rin? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te moleste?- noooo! Miku no me molestastes en absolutooo!...sarcasmo…no se para que llamaba en especial a esa hora

-No Miku, no hay problema- tuve que mentir o Miku se pondría a disculparse como loca y tardaría mas y ya quería dormir -¿Por qué llamas tan tarde?-

-Oh! Es que en la tarde me divertí tanto contigo que olvide decirte que, como entras pasado mañana a nuestra escuela tienes que hacer un trabajo de ingreso para la clase de Psicología ya que el profesor es exigente- RAYOS! Hay Miku cuan despistada puedes ser? Aunque ella fue la que me recomendó esa secundaria y preparatoria que estoy segura no me arrepentiré ya que mi anterior escuela apestaba tanto su enseñanza como su olor, en serio apestaba…ahora tengo un trabajo que hacer sobre psicología, tal vez le pregunte a mama sobre eso…jajaja..si claro…

-Ha~ está bien, gracias por informarme Miku, nos vemos pasado mañana- dije a través del celular aun cansada y peor sabiendo que tenía trabajo

-Ok, y lo siento de verdad, adiós- luego de eso Miku colgó y yo me quede como tonta con el celular pegado al oído pensando en que trabajo podría hacer, no quería hacerlo mañana porque sabía bien que mi mama me diría que es el ultimo día libre que tengo y que la acompañe a dar un paseo por toda la ciudad, la verdad se le pegó eso de pasear por la ciudad apuesto a que se debe conocer muy bien los lugares; me pare de mi cama y me dirigí hacia el escritorio que tenía en mi cuarto y prendí la luz, busque un poco de información en los libros y la copie pero no era suficiente así que me dirigí al escritorio que había a unos cuartos del mío en donde se encontraba la computadora en donde mi mama hacia mas sus trabajos que yo…esta sería una noche largaaa y probablemente me la pasaría en vela

Me dirigí hacia aquella habitación, me sorprendió que la puerta este medio abierta y atreves de una pequeña abertura pude ver a mi madre leyendo al parecer un papel, no le tome mucha importancia e iba a entrar si no fuera porque pude divisar que mi mama comenzó a hipar y luego unas lagrimas se hicieron visibles en su rostro, por un instante me quede en shock luego note que mi mama se tapo la boca pretendiendo dejar de hipar pero que no logro, en seguida se paro del sillón es donde estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde YO estaba "espiando" rápidamente me escondí detrás de unas plantas artificiales que teníamos en la casa y para suerte mía cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca, espere ahí hasta que mi mama salió directo al baño de su cuarto que estaba un poco alejado del escritorio…perfecto…aunque me sentía terrible por meterme en asuntos pero quería saber qué es lo que le hizo sentir tan mal para apoyarla, ya no había vuelta atrás ya había entrado…

Con un poco de miedo dirigí mi mano al papel blanco que estaba encima del escritorio y justo antes de tomarlo vacile unos segundos imaginándome que lo peor que nos pudiera pasara es que nos embargarían la casa, o que mi mama tenia cuentas pendientes que no pudiera pagar, o incluso llegue a imaginar que le detectaron alguna enfermedad o a mí, aunque no quisiera que fuese eso, a ninguna, luego de unos segundos de salir de mi imaginación con mano firme sujete el papel con mucha fuerza y leí su contenido…

Lo que leí no me pudo dejar más perpleja, sentía que no podía respirar…tantos años…hechos mentira… y yo viviendo como si nada…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**¿Qué tal me salió? Sean amables por favor es mi primer fic y no se cómo tratar con estos malditos pero hermosos fics (*.*), bueno me empeñe en hacerlo bien si desean ver mas no se pierdan el próximo capítulo si quieren que lo siga claro…**

**Por favor algún "review"? o como se escriba…por favor? Por mi? Ok no…entonces por Len? A las fans de Len claro…*Oh! YOOOO!* tu no… *77***


	2. Desgraciadamente te volví a ver

**Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Recibimos reviews… que emoción la que sentí, asi que como me subieron el animo voy a subir mas capítulos *siii… reviews :D* pero no se olviden que me alimento de reviews y si no me dejan…moriré *y yo también :(* asi que…no dejen de darme mi comida *hambrientas...* /sin mas…**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

RIN P.O.V.

Esto es mentira…todo debe ser una mentira…TODO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA MENTIRA… aun no logro salir del shock traumante que tengo, aun no puedo borrar la simple carta que al parecer marco mi vida en el momento en que agarre ese maldito pedazo de papel, sí, aun puedo recordar cada detalle, cada letra…

_Querida Lily:_

_No se en donde te encuentras ni mucho menos se en donde lograste esconder a Rin, lo que te puedo decir es que nosotros estamos en Japon, Tokyo, te cuento que él ya esta grande a decir verdad creció mas rápido de lo que me pude imaginar, cuando apenas parpadeé el ya estaba saliendo con una chica; no le cambie el apellido aun sigue con el mismo que le pusimos los dos a ambos cuando nacieron, por si no te acuerdas su nombre era Len, Kagamine Len, y aun no puedo olvidar a la pequeña Kagamine Rin, ambos tan lindos cuando nacieron…la extraño, hace tanto que no la veo, la última vez que la vi pesaba 3.400 gr. Y media 46cm. De largo, la quiero ver, quiero verla ahora, porque se que si dejo pasar mas tiempo probablemente ella me odie y talvez, no me deje ir al dia de su boda, y no podre dejarla en el altar a manos ajenas a las mias, para que pueda unir lazos con otro hombre que no sea yo…su padre. Quiero verla, pero claro con tu consentimiento tan solo si me dejases contactarla como un completo extraño, como un desconocido, por mas que me duela en el corazón lo aceptaría, claro que también le presentaría a su hermano gemelo Len si es que asi tú me lo pidieras, si es que algún dia te quisieras contactar con tu hijo Len, no dudes en pedírmelo y te ayudare, por mas que no quieras verme la cara ni mucho menos hablarme yo te ayudare…pero por favor ahora solo te pido que me dejes verla y si es que tanto es su desprecio hacia mi saldré de la vida de ambas, por favor escríbeme_

_Con cariño, Rinto Kagamine_

Apenas ni aun entraba a una nueva secundaria y ya había cosas que me estresaban simplemente por dos razones:

La primera: mi padre que al parecer se llama Rinto seguía aun con vida y no estaba muerto, como me había contado mamá, ella me debe muchas explicaciones y la otra razón…

Segunda: tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Len, ja! Me hace recordar al rubio oxigenado que me hizo rabiar, espero que por toda la fe que tengo en Dios no sea él, además esa seria mucha coincidencia, no me quejo de tener un clon por ahí pero no soportaría la idea de tener a un chico como Len de hermano y mucho menos de gemelo, simplemente no lo aceptaría pero aun nada esta dicho; lo primero que tenia que hacer seria ver como le voy a ver a la cara a mamá sin reprocharle sobre todo lo que me había enterado por una carta y no por la boca de mi propia progenitora… aun no se; sentí como la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver la silueta de mi madre con la cabeza gacha y una mano en su rostro al parecer tratando de secarse las pocas lagrimas que tenia, al parecer la asusto mi presencia porque dio un brinquito en su sitio y luego se puso nerviosa, si es por la carta ¡sorpresa mamá, ya lei la carta y ¿sabes? Me debes una explicación!

-¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto con inocencia Lily, sí, así le digo cuando me molesto con ella…instintivamente me lleve una mano cerca de mis ojos y efectivamente Lily no se equivocaba ¿hace cuanto estaba derramando lagrimas?, bueno en cierta forma es una buena línea para comenzar a reprocharle el porqué no me conto nada sobre mi padre y mi hermano.

-¿Se te hace conocida?- le dije con mas cólera que dolor mientras levantaba la carta de papá y la agitaba en el aire como si fuera una banderita, al parecer Lily no se había dado cuenta de que tenia la carta estrujada en mi mano antes de levantarla en el aire…

-N-no es lo que piensas, Rin…- apenas se dio cuenta de que es lo que tenia en las manos se puso nerviosa y comenzó a tartamudear -…e-eso es una carta que e-escribí para…ah…etto- ni siquiera sabia mentir bien como para tragarme el cuento otra ves

-Se muy bien que no es por eso o cualquier otra tontería que puedas inventarme- las palabras de la nada comenzaron a fluir de mi boca -…he leído toda la carta…

-Rin…- Lily solo pudo musitar mi nombre al parecer por la sorpresa

-Ya me entere de toda la verdad…- baje la cabeza para que Lily no vea que de mis ojos comenzaron a salir gotas saladas, yo también me sorprendí... -…solo estoy esperando a que me cuentes tu versión de esta historia-

-No puedo- ante la respuesta de Lily subi la cabeza para mirarla de frente, pero me di cuenta que ahora era ella quien tenía la cabeza gacha-…no puedo- volvió a decir, esto me lleno aun mas de cólera, después de enterarme de la verdad de esa forma no era momento para negarme toda posibilidad de saber la verdad por completo -…no puedo

-¿¡Por que no! ¿¡acaso no te bastan estos dieciséis años ocultándome la verdad?- de pronto sacando las fuerzas y rabia que tenia bien guardadas comencé a alzar la voz al punto de gritarle -¿¡por que jamás me dijiste que mi padre estaba vivo! ¿¡por que jamás me dijiste que tenia un hermano!- ante mis palabras Lily comenzó a llorar, a lo cual no le preste mucha atención.

-Por que no es fácil simplemente sentarte en el mueble y decirte que tu padre esta vivo y que también tienes un hermano…- al parecer no pudo mas y comenzó a hipar con desesperación mientras las lagrimas no tardaban en llegar.

-¿¡Acaso tan débil me crees!- decía cosas sin pensarlo dos veces, las palabras no podían parar-¿¡exijo saber la verdad!- era cierto, lo único que buscaba de todo esto era la verdad no quería ninguna otra cosa, bueno tal vez sí, solo tal vez…-¿Cómo fue que comenzó todo?- mas tranquila ya, después de haberme desquitado, le dije eso…al parecer ella también había dejado de llorar desesperadamente.

-Es cierto…necesitas respuestas y las vas a tener- aleluya! ¿Cuánto mas pensaba que podía aguantar?...todos mis pensamientos y suposiciones me quemaban la cabeza -…pero no las vas a tener ahora- ¿acabo de oir bien? No es posible…por favor Lily dime que no has dicho lo que acabo de oir, ahora tengo que esperar otro tiempo mas…y lo peor es que solo Dios sabe cuando se decidirá a contarme TODO.

-…¿Qué?- en ese momento toda esperanza que tenia puesta en las primeras palabras de Lily se fueron a la basura

-Sí, te contare todo pero cuando sea el momento…- ahora me va a venir con el discursito típico de "todo a su tiempo", he visto tantas telenovelas que me obligó a ver junto a ella que ya me lo se-…cuando conozcas a tu padre- esto si no lo esperaba, CONOCERE A MI PADRE!, alto!...conoceré a mi padre…¿¡como diablos debo verlo a la cara después de dieciséis años!¿¡Después de dieciséis largos años! No tengo ni idea de cómo pueda controlar esta situación, siento que aurita mismo se me va a salir el corazón por la boca; ¿Cómo debería verlo? Tal vez molesta por tantos años…no…él no tiene la culpa del egoísmo de Lily…tal vez herida….mmm…no, no soy del tipo que se hiere por cualquier cosa…hmp, si no me hubieran escondido esto por tanto tiempo no estaría en este dilema.

-¿E-enserio lo voy a c-conocer?- supongo que mi felicidad era tanta que ahora tartamudeaba, es el único sentimiento que se me cruzo por la cabeza que tendría en ese momento.

-Si~- soltó en un suspiro cansado, supongo que de alguna forma estaba satisfecha por haberme salido con la mía –pero tengo tres cosas que pedirte, por favor- ahí estaba el truco, si quería algo tenia que cambiar algo con ella…-solo te pido que primero, deja que esto lo hablemos los cuatro juntos- es cierto, también tengo un hermano ¿Me pregunto cuantos años tendrá? Ha! Pero si es mi gemelo puff…-segundo, déjame un pequeño tiempo para poder escribirle una carta a tu papa y decirle sobre lo ocurrido y por ultimo ¿podemos dejar de hablar de todo esto hasta que arregle las cosas con Rinto, por favor?- bueno supongo que puedo aceptar y esperar un poco mas como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

-Esta b-bien- aun los nervios me traicionaban pero quería decir algo mas…-m-mamá ¿p-puedo quedarme la c-carta?-

-¿he?-

-Es porque es lo único que tengo de él por el momento y me g-gustaría que fuese un recuerdo de él hasta que lo conozca- es cierto, solamente quería tener algo de él a lo cual aferrarme hasta lograr conocerlo, definitivamente no me despegaría de ese pedazo de papel en ningún momento que ahora era más importante que mi propia vida.

-Está bien…- por lo menos es algo…por ahora-¿puedes dejarme sola?- ante su pedido solo asentí con la cabeza, me gire y salí de allí en dirección a mi cuarto; lo único que pude oír antes de cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca fueron sollozos…

Ahora me encontraba tirada boca abajo en mi cama medio muerta, eran suficientes emociones para mí en un día, ¿Qué horas serán la una, las dos, tal vez las tres?, me fije en el reloj que tenía en mi mesita de noche, sorpresa! No eran nada menos que las 3:17 de la madrugada y ahora que recuerdo, RAYOS! Tengo que hacer el trabajo de psicología supongo que me desvelare…

Recopile información y todo lo que necesitaba y por fin termine! Ya no soportaba mas y fui como fantasma hasta mi cama y lo único que hice fue tumbarme a mi cama para poder dormir plácidamente…hasta que un ruido molesto me despertó, al fijarme en la hora ya eran las 2:31 de la tarde así que tuve que pararme y atender la puerta pues eso fue lo que me despertó, me dirigí allí y me encontré con el cartero al parecer traía cartas para mi mama, espero que hayan de papá…entre tantas cartas que traía el joven pude fijarme en una de color amarillo pastel…espero que esa carta sea de él; en el momento en que el cartero me tendió las cartas iba a recibirlas pero una mano se interpuso entre la del cartero y la mía, voltee para ver de quién era y vi a Lily con una sonrisa nostálgica…no se porque pero también me contagio a mi

-Yo las tomare- fue lo único que dijo y luego se fue corriendo a su habitación, para cuando voltee en dirección hacia el cartero para agradecerle este ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba mi aguamarina amiga Miku, no se como lo hizo ¿o será que hace magia? Jeje…ella estaba parada ahí con una cara de sorpresa, a veces pienso que tengo a una amiga demasiado acosadora, siempre tiene la forma de venir a verme…

-¿Por qué esa cara?- me pregunto Miku viéndome fijamente a los ojos, como inspeccionándome –además, tienes ojeras, ¿acaso no dormiste bien anoche?...ya te dije que deberías dormir mejor y…- no le hacía caso pero, cuando no, Miku siempre preocupándose por mi bienestar, aunque parezca peor que mi madre es una buena amiga, supongo que podría contarle algo de lo que me paso, a pesar de que no me guste contar mis asuntos personales, de alguna u otra forma Miku logrará terminando por sacarme el cuento, asique mejor se lo digo ya -¿me estas escuchando?- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos -¿acaso paso algo, Rin?- me pregunto con cara de preocupada; si que era una experta, ¿Cómo lo sabía?...

-Ah~ supongo que debo contarte- fue lo que dije, pues era cierto, ella solo asintió antes de jalarme hacia mi cuarto, después de cerrar la puerta…allá arriba me obligo a que me cambiara y a que me peinara y luego salió de la casa anunciándole a mamá con un 'simple' "¡Me la voy a raptar toda la tarde no la espere!" y luego me jaloneo hasta un lugar donde vendían sushi cerca del centro comercial, no tan popular ni muy alabancioso pero el sushi allí era simplemente genial, luego me sentó a la fuerza en un banquito, pidió para ambas-ella sabe lo que siempre ordeno-, y luego me miro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Ahora me puedes contar- suspire, no quería pero confío en ella y se que esto de ambas no saldrá y además era la única persona por el momento que podía hablarle sobre temas tan delicados.

-Esta bien…ayer por la noche…- comencé con mi larga historia y todas las preguntas que me rodeaban a causa del problema; al mencionar a ese tal Len, Miku se sorprendió y agrego un "él no tiene hermanas" a lo cual suspire aliviada, en serio era un gran peso menos para mi y le hice entender a Miku la razón, cuando por fin termine de relatarle todo, Miku me miraba con una cara entre sorprendida y emocionada, creo que ella sintió mas la historia que yo…

-Kyaaaaaaa!- Miku de pronto grito, aunque me lo veía venir siendo que ella es muy emotiva -eso parece sacado de telenovelas!- hay Miku…solo tu puedes pensar algo asi en este momento

-Eso es todo, aunque aun no logro sacarme de la cabeza quien y como puede ser "Len"- Miku en ese momento paro de estar fantaseando—era fácil adivinar con tanto brillo en sus ojos—y me miro con una cara inocente y curiosa

-Nee, y si 'Len' fuese tu hermano?- acababa de decirle que Len si era mi hermano y ahora ¿me sale con eso?, o se estaba haciendo la tonta o me estaba tomando el pelo.

-Te dije que Len si era mi hermano- ante eso Miku soltó una risita inocente

-No, me refiero a que si Len Kagamine el Señor seductor de tu nuevo colegio fuese tu hermano, ¿Qué harías?- que pregunta…pero como si fuese que me mencionaron al mismo diablo me enfurecí a más no poder, tanto que llegue a romper el vaso que tenia en la mano derecha, por suerte no me paso nada, simplemente el mesero vino y limpio el agua y los trozos de vidrio los recogió con el trapo también, esa pregunta retumbaba en mi cabeza, no podía ser así, por alguna extraña razón le tenía una cólera inmensa a ese rubio oxigenado y lo peor es que no sabía porque simplemente era así, cuando volví a mi, vi que Miku me miraba sorprendida supongo que no se espero esa reacción por parte mía a su pregunta-no lo malinter…- la calle asiendo un ruido sordo, golpee la mesa con mi puño con la misma intensidad de cólera que tenía en ese momento dentro mío.

-Por favor no vuelvas a decir eso Miku- baje la mirada; esta vez parece que si la asuste…-Yo lo odio Miku, no sé porque pero lo odio…-ella calló por un momento

-Pero Rin si fuese tu familia no debería ser así- lo se pero…-además, dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso- cuando levante la vista para mirarla ella tenia una pequeña sonrisita traviesa en los labios, yo simplemente callé, no tenia porque dar explicaciones de mi odio hacia ese ser sin embargo ni yo las sabia…

Como por arte de magia el mismo demonio apareció sentado en la barra de sushi, yo y Miku nos quedamos heladas al notar su presencia—hablo de Len—¿nos habrá escuchado?, como si Miku adivinara lo que pienso me respondió negativamente, suspire aliviada, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza si nos hubiera escuchado; sin querer logre escuchar al rubio oxigenado pedir para dos personas ¿acaso tanto comía?, luego de recibir las bolsas guardo su cambio y se dirigió hacia la puerta, lo seguí con la mirada y pude fijarme que había una joven de apariencia muy bonita de cabello rosado, un color muy extraño, igual que la anterior…alto! Ella es otra chica ¿Cómo es que tan rápido cambio de gustos? No, no puedo sacar conclusiones tal vez sea una amiga o un familiar…

-Es otra- susurre, rayos!, ¡pensé en voz alta!

-¿Quién?- Miku volteo a donde se dirigía mi vista, y logro ver a la chica peli rosa que recibía feliz las bolsas de las manos de Len

-Acaso…-Miku me miro con una cara ¿picara?-¿estas celosa?...sabes eso se llama incesto, querida- soltó esas palabras sin que yo le dijera nada…loca, además ¿Por qué debería estar celosa?

-No estoy celosa, y además no es incesto ni siquiera es mi hermano- le dije con un poco de molestia que no disimule muy bien

-¿Quieres que los sigamos?- Miku me ignoro y encima me propuso esa absurda idea, "¿para que quisiera hacer eso?" Le iba a decir pero su mano jalo mi brazo e ignorando mis reclamos me comenzó a jalonear, pago la cuenta y comenzó a seguir a Len y a la chica de rosa a una distancia prudente y claro, llevándome a rastras a mi.

Los seguimos primero a una cabina de fotografías, de esas portátiles, a pesar de que me oponía ella seguía sin hacerme caso a veces es demasiado terca, lo que note del idiota es que estaba como decirlo…mmm…¿harto?...¿aburrido?, no lo sé pero tampoco quería saberlo, cuando acabaron con las fotos en la cabina ambos salieron y la chica estaba muy pegajosa con él supongo que si es su familia, a cada rato ella se le colgaba del brazo diciendo cosas un poco pervertidas como para decirlas, en fin, después de seguirlos por un buen tiempo—hablo de 3 horas—terminamos frente a un hotel, escondidas detrás de un árbol, luego vimos como el rubio le dijo algo a la chica la cual se sonrojo y luego la beso en los labios, no creo que la familia haga eso; sería asqueroso, para después llevársela adentro del hotel supongo para hacer "eso" pues no creo que haya sido otra cosa, ahora que analizo mejor su situación veo que se aburre demasiado rápido con respecto a las chicas…

Supongo que…otra cosa más para odiarlo…

Luego de requintarle a Miku por haberme jalado por todas partes, como disculpa me llevo hasta mi casa y me dejo, no volvimos a hablar del tema de mi papá ni mucho menos el de mi hermano, solo hablamos de cosas cotidianas…como siempre llegue cansada a casa y mucho mas esta vez, cuando llegue, salude y me despedí para irme a dormir, mañana seria un día largo para mí, porque entraría al colegio, al NUEVO colegio, así que tenía que recuperar fuerzas…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los molestos rayos del sol que me daban directo al rostro, me fije en el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche del lado derecho y note que eran las 6:30, "tiempo perfecto" pensé, así que rápidamente me pare y me fui al baño que tengo en mi habitación, abrí las llaves del agua de la ducha y las tempere bien para poder meterme a bañar, luego de un rico baño matutino me puse el nuevo uniforme que tenía guardado en mi ropero, lo saque y me fije en cada detalle, afín de cuentas ese sería mi uniforme hasta acabar todos mis estudios; era compuesto por una falda corta de color azul marino que parecía más negro, una blusa estilo marinerito que llevaba líneas al final de las mangas cortas que tenían el patrón azul-amarillo-azul, el típico pañuelo-corbata que era de color amarillo y las medias blancas con zapatos medio negros, lo agarre y me lo puse y después me cepille el cabello, me puse mi lazo blanco y mis ganchos para correr mi fleco y después verifique otra vez que mi mochila estuviera todo en su lugar, me tarde una hora en hacer todo eso pero no había problema porque tenía hasta las 7:50 para llegar ya que las clases en sí comenzaban a las 8:00, luego de alistarme baje a tomar desayuno…al bajar las escaleras pude ver a mamá en la cocina—'que sorpresa'—haciéndole los toques finales a mi bento, olía realmente bien…

-Buenos días- salude a mi mamá que se volteo para dejar que vea su muy elaborado trabajo con el bento

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto con ojitos brillosos poniéndome el bento prácticamente en la cara

-Sí, pero no lo acerques tanto- le regañe ella solo me hizo un puchero

-Bien…-

Luego me senté a desayunar mi delicioso desayuno, cuando termine agradecí y salí de la casa despidiéndome de mamá que estaba llorando a mares pidiéndome que no me valla, que crecía demasiado y muy pronto la iba a abandonar…argh estoy contando los segundos para eso…

Luego me fui a pie al colegio y apenas ni puse un solo pie en la puerta del colegio y ya había aparecido Miku a mi costado sonriéndome

-Buenos días!- me grito con total felicidad y luego se abalanzo a abrazarme

-Hola, Miku- le respondí

Luego Miku me jalo hacia adentro del edificio, mientras pasábamos pude ver lo lindo de la escuela, era un lugar muy prestigioso a decir verdad, iba caminando junto a Miku y mi mirada se llego a posar en una persona de cabello color verde, la conocía, y a su costado estaba la chica de cabello rosado, ambas estaban riéndose por lo bajito, no se la razón, simplemente las ignore, luego Miku me dejo afuera del salón y en ese instante toco el timbre y todos los alumnos de ese salón entraron así que solo tenía que esperar al profesor a que me diera las explicaciones.

-Usted es la señorita Kagamine Rin ¿verdad?- me volteé para ver quién me había hablado y me encontré con la cara de un hombre de cabello y ojos color morado.

-Sí, soy yo- dije mientras me paraba, pues mientras esperaba me había sentado en una banca que había fuera del salón

-Bien, a la hora que le diga que pase usted pasa, ¿de acuerdo?- me sonrió y yo solo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa

…..Esperé hasta que me indico que pasara y así lo hice, apenas abrí la puerta mi corazón latía a mil por hora, el profesor me indico que me presentara y lo hice, comencé con…

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin…- todo iba bien hasta ahí, no había problema -…y espero llevarme bien con ustedes- perfecto todo había salido bien, sin ningún error luego dirigí mi vista hacia el profesor.

-Bien, veamos donde se sentara…mmm…siéntese al lado de la señorita Hatsune, ahí hay un puesto libre- el profesor me indico con su dedo mi asiento, pero ya conocía a la persona de quien hablaba.

Cuando dirigí mi vista hacia mi amiga, detrás de ella pude ver a un chico exactamente igual a ella pero en versión hombre, me sorprendí bastante, si que tenemos clones, en ese instante la imagen del rubio oxigenado se me vino a la mente y en ese momento mi vista se movió un poco a la carpeta de al costado, justo atrás de donde me sentaría, y valla sorpresa, como si lo hubiera invocado apareció la cabellera rubia del oxigenado, primero pensé que era una ilusión de mi cabeza, solamente un sucio juego de mi mente pero conforme avanzaba hacia la carpeta el rubio tenía una mirada lujuriosa y una sonrisa socarrona, la clase de expresión que me enfurece…pero después me sacó todas las dudas de si era una ilusión o no…

-Bienvenida a mi clase…-¡NO PUEDE SER! -…Rin…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**¡por fin terminee! Gracias a los reviews que tuve me emocione y lo continue y muchas gracias a Amitew por escribirme *gracias onee-chan*n.n ….bueno voy a seguir con mas capítulos asique no se lo pierdan, voy a seguir haciéndolos sufrir muajajajaja/mirada psicópata/ *o.o* GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS CHICOS ,bye! º.º**


	3. Deja de mirarme asi

RIN P.O.V.

-Bienvenida a mi clase…- ¡NO PUEDE SER! -…Rin…-susurro con una sonrisa socarrona de tal modo que solo yo pude oírlo

¡Dime Dios que te he hecho!¡Porque justamente a mí, Kagamine Rin, me tiene que pasar esto!¡no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!, definitivamente no tengo suerte, maldita sea porque no puedo tener suerte?, creo que Dios está en contra mía, cada vez que RUEGO por que no pase algo, pasa y como si fuera poco lo sigo haciendo…unos murmullos me sacaron de los desesperantes pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza y me di cuenta de que toda la clase estaba estallando en murmullos, algunos eran como 'son igualitos', o 'llevan el mismo apellido', y' ¿no serán gemelos?', con este ultimo por todo mi cuerpo recorrió una especie de sentimiento amargo, sabía bien que ese sentimiento era rabia, rabia de que los demás pensasen que el rubio oxigenado era algún pariente mío, y no cualquier pariente sino mi GEMELO, sentía que en ese momento el nombre del hermano que tengo y aun no conozco era manchado con el del rubio oxigenado , simplemente mire con desprecio a la persona causante de tanto alboroto –a Len- y este me devolvió una mirada desafiante y un poco ¿herida? Ja! Por favor, simplemente me miraba desafiante y yo no me quedaba atrás hasta que el hablo…

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón...Rin?- el menciono mi nombre pero no lo hacía como usualmente la gente lo hace sino que él se burlaba, simplemente solté un 'Tsk' molesto y lo ignore, y me dispuse a tomar asiento en mi puesto

Las clases comenzaron y todo mundo se calló para prestar atención a lo que el profesor iba a explicar, durante las primeras horas del día podía sentir claramente dos miradas sobre mí una más triste que la otra, por pura curiosidad y porque ya me estaba cansando voltee para ver de quienes eran esas miradas y justamente me tope con Mikuo, lo pude reconocer bien, al momento de entrar al salón también lo había visto pero pensé que era una persona que se parecía demasiado pero ahora me daba cuenta de que era el Mikuo que yo había conocido hace ya dos días, él me miraba con una cara un poco forzada tratando de reconocerme creo que no se acordaba de mi, hacia que yo al momento de verlo le sonreí ampliamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa, creo que sí logro acordarse de mí, después de eso simplemente me voltee.

El profesor seguía explicando su clase pero esta vez ya no sentía dos miradas sino era una sola, pero esta vez no era algo triste sino era una mirada cargada de al parecer furia, no se a quien le pertenecía siendo que aun no conozco a nadie ni mucho menos he hecho algo malo como para que me tomen cólera, así que impulsada nuevamente por mi curiosidad voltee para ver de quien era esa mirada que ya me había empezado a incomodar, al momento de voltear a la primera persona que vi fue a Miku pero ella estaba copiando lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra, luego mi vista fue a parar en Mikuo, valla hasta sus nombres se parecen que extraño, cada vez me convenzo mas de que tenemos clones; pero él también estaba copiando lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra luego mi vista giro por puro reflejo hacia donde estaba Len, y me di cuenta de que era él quien me miraba de esa forma tan incómoda para mí, lo mire de forma que él se diera cuenta de que ya lo había descubierto pero no me tomo en cuenta y me siguió mirando de esa forma sin siquiera esconderlo, yo simplemente trate de ignorarlo y me voltee, durante casi todas las clases la maldita mirada de Len no se me quitaba de encima, solo podía estar en paz cuando teníamos que tomar apuntes de la pizarra y después de que el profesor borraba para seguir escribiendo volvía a sentir que me acechaban como un león en busca de su presa.

Ya no aguantaba más, iba a voltear y pedirle una explicación el porque me miraba tanto, ya estaba harta y quería saber, iba a hacerlo hasta que un ruido estruendoso sonó anunciando el fin del periodo escolar dando paso al receso o mejor dicho al recreo, suspire aliviada, note que todos los alumnos salían del aula y se dirigían hacia cualquier otro lugar, menos tres personas Mikuo, Miku y Len

Me quede sentada en mi asiento observando como Mikuo y Miku hablaban, no sabía que se conocían, estaba tratando de adivinar de que es lo que hablaban en un divertido juego para mí, no es que sea chismosa, simplemente estaba aburrida esperando a Miku, hasta que sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí y la única persona que estaba allí aparte de los agua marinos era Len, al momento de alzar mi cabeza para ver quién era no me equivoque, él me estaba mirando, no, me estaba ¿examinando?

-Mmm…- tenía una mano puesta en su mentón, pero por supuesto que no iba a dejar que me siga observando de esa manera y mucho menos si me está "examinando"

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?- le dije fría y sin emoción, no vale la pena que muestre algún sentimiento enfrente del oxigenado

-Mmm… te pareces mucho a mí- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas son las que se le pasa por la cabeza?, me pare de golpe para poder encararlo mejor y decirle lo que pensaba

-Tú no te pareces en nada a mi- solamente me estaba mirando y después apareció una sonrisa en su rostro que se fue agrandando cada vez mas y mas, en forma macabra y burlona

-Por favor, ¿acaso nunca te has visto al espejo?...si me pusieran al lado tuyo fácilmente podríamos pasar como hermanos- yo lo miraba de forma molesta ¿es que no entiende que a él no lo quiero ver ni en pintura?

-Tal vez sea así…-a cada palabra me acercaba más y más -…pero…- estaba a centímetros de su rostro pero yo seguía sin quitar mi cara de malhumorada -…jamás seremos iguales- declare por fin, ya casi chocando narices pero no veía ninguna reacción por parte del oxigenado

-Como quieras…- en un hábil movimiento él me sujeto por el mentón y se acerco a mi oído -…dime, HERMANITA- enfatizo la última palabra, pero maldita sea mi cara me arde-… ¿quieres practicar el incesto conmigo?- me susurraba seductoramente provocando solamente que me queme mas la cara, y no era porque me guste, sino porque estaba con cólera ¿Quién le dio permiso para que me tome tanta confianza?

-Eso es asqueroso- me solté de su agarre y me separe a una distancia prudente, hubiera estallado en gritos pero mantuve la cordura

-Rinnn!- ese grito por parte de Miku hizo que voltease a verla, Miku siempre viene a salvarme -ha! Hola Len!- le saludo feliz Miku

-Hola- Len, al parecer siempre actúa frio y serio con cualquier persona, se veía un poco molesto ¿la razón? No lo sé, pero se notaba en su rostro

-Rin, ¿estás lista?- Miku me comenzó a jalonear, para esto Len ya se había ido del salón sin decir ni una sola palabra

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?- no entendía a que se refería Miku

-Tengo que presentarte a personas muy importantes- Miku me llevo a rastras hacia el que se suponía lugar donde deberíamos vernos con esas personas, creo que se le está haciendo una manía eso de arrastrarme

-Hola chicos, ¡ya llegamos!- grito Miku a dos personas uno era Mikuo, ¿Cómo apareció acá?¿hace un rato no estaba en el salón? bueno y la otra persona era una chica con pelo de color rubio que parecía más blanco, tenía un extraño peinado pero le asentaba muy bien, de tez clara, sonrisa amable, ojos de color azules un poco oscuros, mejor dicho era una chica muy bonita- chicos les voy a presentar a mi mejor y recién transferida amiga, Rin- estaba un poco nerviosa pero ya conocía a uno de ellos…

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Aria, pero dime IA- me dijo la chica de ojos azules con una tierna sonrisa, pensándolo bien es tan moe~

-Igualmente, IA, tu puedes decirme Rin- le devolví la sonrisa, fue una típica presentación de estudiante a estudiante en un nuevo colegio

-Hola, Rin creo que ya no tenemos por qué presentarnos ¿o sí?- reí ante lo que me dijo Mikuo, es cierto, ya lo conocía

-¿Eh? ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- al parecer la tomamos por sorpresa, Mikuo y yo nos miramos probando que éramos cómplices y reímos, Miku solo hizo un puchero y regaño a Mikuo- Deberías habérmelo dicho onii-chan- ¿onii-chan? ¿Qué, son hermanos?, Mikuo me miro y creo que noto mi confusión ante tal situación

- Sí, Rin, Miku es mi hermana gemela- yo solo lo mire sorprendida ¿Cómo supo que estaba pensando en eso?, que tonta fui, como no me di cuenta y yo que pensaba que eran clones- que, ¿acaso pensaste que éramos clones?...- se echo a reír, ¿este chico es psíquico o qué?, hay Mikuo si supieras que estas en lo cierto…

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Miku?- ella dejo de hacer su berrinche y me sonrió

-Por qué no pensé que fuese necesario…jeje, perdón Rin- me sonreía apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo, todos reímos, me sentía bien en compañía de ellos hasta que Miku volteo a ver repentinamente a un chico que pasaba por ahí, al dirigir mi mirada note que ese chico tenía el cabello azul y estaba acompañado de un chico de cabello rubio, viéndolos bien pude ver que eran Len y el chico que Miku me había mencionado cientos de veces, ese tal Kaito, a decir verdad si es muy guapo…-¡Kaito!- saludo Miku alegre al susodicho, este al escuchar su nombre le codeo a Len y este solo hizo una mueca de fastidio, ambos se dirigían hacia donde estábamos nosotros

-Hola chicos…- saludo a Mikuo y a IA-…h-hola Miku- note que al mencionar a mi amiga se sonrojo mmm… ¿no será que…?- ¿Quién es ella?- me saco de mis pensamientos al mencionarme

-Que torpe fui…- Miku se dio un pequeño golpe con su puño en la cabeza en forma de reproche lo cual la hacía ver más tierna aun, pero al parecer no fui la única que pensó que Miku se veía tierna…-ella es una vieja amiga mía, Kagamine Rin- me presento Miku

-Dime Rin, mucho gusto…- trate de ser amable con el posible futuro novio de mi amiga, sentía la mirada de Len encima mío, otra vez, y para des estresarme hice una pequeña broma-…Kaito…- mencione su nombre sin que él se presentara, se notaba la confusión en la mirada del chico así que simplemente se lo aclare-…Miku me ha hablado MUCHO de ti- le dije enfatizando un poco el "mucho", ambos, Kaito y Miku, se pusieron nerviosos y se sonrojaron, mientras yo me mataba de la risa por dentro, Kaito disimulo un poco y simplemente soltó una pequeña risa

-Igualmente, Rin…- luego miro a Len y se dispuso a presentarlo-…y él es Kag…- pero fue interrumpido

-No te esfuerces Kaito…ya la conozco- Kaito me miro a mí y luego a Len, luego a mí y luego a Len y así tres veces, el pobre no podía articular palabra alguna solo balbuceaba palabras incompletas, creo que quería decir "son iguales"- es mi hermana…-me miro con una cara picara y divertida, mientras yo me tragaba mi enojo

-¿H-h-hermana?- dijeron todos los presentes en unísono, mientras yo me ponía roja de la cólera y Len me seguía mirando divertido

-Eso no es cierto, él no es mi hermano, solo lo hace para molestarme- negué lo que todos estaban pensando

-Mmm… que aburrida…hermanita- lo ultimo lo dijo seductoramente, lo cual solo pude notarlo yo

-Ya te dije que no soy tu hermana…_idiota~_- lo ultimo lo susurre para que no se percatara pero al igual que el primer día que lo conocí –para mi mala suerte –escucho lo que le dije pero solamente se rio por lo bajo

-Bien, bien, ya basta de tonterías- dijo Miku tratando de dispersar la atmosfera tensa que estaba creando junto al oxigenado- Rin, aun no conoces los alrededores de la escuela ¿verdad?- me pregunto de la nada, yo solo negué con la cabeza- Bien, entonces ¡Yo te la mostrare!- Miku estaba alegre, muy alegre

-No hace falta que lo hagas onee-chan, yo lo hare ¿estás de acuerdo Rin?- Mikuo se ofreció a enseñarme la escuela

-Claro- solo le mostré una sonrisa, la cual él me respondió sonriéndome igual, no sé cómo pero mi vista llego a parar en el oxigenado y pude ver que estaba un poco molesto ¿O me habrá parecido?, sería lo más probable que sí. Un ruido estruendoso nos interrumpió cuando íbamos a partir, el mismo sonido que había anunciado el comienzo del recreo ahora indicaba que ya se termino, lo cual me decepciono un poco puesto que quería conocer la escuela

-No te preocupes, podemos ir en la hora de salida, si quieres…- al oír eso rápidamente le dije que si con la cabeza a Mikuo, él solo me despeino un poco el cabello y yo le hice un puchero

-Que linda eres, Rin- me sonroje levemente pero solo atine a reírme, ahora que lo conocía un poco mas parecía buena persona

Después de eso, todos volvimos al aula, resulta que IA y Kaito eran un año mayores que nosotros así que se fueron a otra aula, las clases pasaron lentísimas, o por lo menos para mí que estaba esperando con ansias a que llegue la hora de salida para ir con Mikuo a ver el colegio.

La campana sonó y por fin era libre de todas las materias y clases, me dirigí al puesto de Mikuo rápidamente y apenas me di cuenta de que termino de arreglar sus cosas lo jale de la manga y lo lleve a quien sabe donde

-¡Espera!- Mikuo me decía riéndose así que simplemente pare porque pensé que estaba un poco cansado- ¿acaso sabes siquiera a donde vamos, pequeña Rin?- Grrr…no me gusta que me digan pequeña ni por muy amigo que sea, creo que estoy muy acomplejada con mi talla

-No me llames así- le hice un puchero, creo que ya es por naturaleza reaccionar así, él solo se rio de mi acto- no soy pequeña-

-De acuerdo…mmm… ¿Qué tal si te llamo, Rin-chan? ¿Mejor?- lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo, mientras reíamos sentía una mirada que me acuchillaba la espalda, era similar a como Len me miraba, voltee hacia atrás por si las dudas, y extrañamente no me encontré a nadie menos que a mi maldición viviente, Kagamine Len, tenía esa mirada molesta otra vez, pero no solo era a mi sino también a Mikuo, no le hice caso y le pregunte a Mikuo si ya estaba mejor y si me podía mostrar la escuela, él accedió rápidamente y me llevo desde los alrededores de la escuela hasta el último piso del colegio donde se encontraba la azotea, y también me mostro ¡una piscina!, no me percate de la hora con tanta emoción que sentía, ya habían pasado alrededor de dos horas, pero lo extraño es que sentía que nos seguían y no solo por un momento sino por casi todo el recorrido, mire para atrás, pero, cero, nadie, no había nadie, pensé que era un fantasma, digamos que soy una persona que cree demasiado en cosas de brujería y supersticiones, etc.

-¿Estás bien, Rin-chan? Te ves pálida- Mikuo me saco de mis pensamientos y me miraba con cara de preocupado

-Sí, es solo que…- dude en preguntarle si sentía lo mismo que yo- … ¿no sientes que nos siguen?- el rostro de Mikuo se deformo y puso una cara de aterrado ¿Acaso habrá pensado que estoy loca? Lentamente Mikuo me afirmo con la cabeza pero con la misma cara que parecía la de "El Grito"*, me estaba aguantando la risa por dentro- …Mikuo…- él estaba un poco paranoico desde que le pregunte sobre si nos seguían, pero se podía notar el terror que sentía en sus ojos-…¿acaso…tienes miedo?- él se sonrojo levemente y volteo hacia otro lugar

-T-tal vez…- sé muy bien que él no estaba siendo completamente sincero conmigo, le iba a decir algo pero al abrir mi boca no pude contenerme más la risa y me puse a reír, sentí que me dolía el estomago, incluso tenia lagrimas en los ojos*, sinceramente yo no tenía tanto miedo como Mikuo-… ¡Rin-chan, puede que un acosador nos este siguiendo y tú te ríes de mi!- pare de reírme lentamente y me limpie las lagrimillas con la mano, en realidad no tenía miedo, me han pasado cosas más aterradoras que esta, una de esas era compartir una casa con una madre como la mía, además estábamos en el colegio, no creo que dejen entrar a desconocidos tan fácilmente

-Está bien, está bien, vamos abajo, allí estaremos más seguros- Mikuo y yo comenzamos a bajar las escaleras desiertas de alumnos, mientras bajábamos pude ver disimuladamente como Mikuo temblaba levemente ¿tanto miedo tenia?, sin embargo esa "presencia" no se iba, aun nos seguía y eso no ayudaba en nada a Mikuo, llegamos por fin abajo y él me mostro lo último que tenia para ver, que era la enfermería, estábamos un poco cansados por la caminata, bueno nos es para menos con tremendo colegio

-Estoy s-sediento, ¿quieres ir por algo de beber? Hay una máquina expendedora cerca de nuestro salón- Mikuo me propuso acompañarlo pero yo quería ir a ver el agua de la piscina así que me negué- ¿s-segura, segura?- creo que Mikuo me propuso acompañarlo porque tenía miedo, pero me volví a negar- ¿de verdad?- volví a negarle, quería ver la piscina además también quería ver cuánto miedo tenia- E-está bien entonces espérame aquí- se hizo el valiente, creo yo, y se fue a comprar

Apenas lo vi voltear la esquina del pasillo salí disparada hacia la piscina impulsada por mi curiosidad, me gusta ver la transparencia del agua; deje mi mochila a un costado, me arrodille y comencé a jugar con el agua, sentí a mis espaldas que alguien estaba atrás mío así que voltee y me encontré con una cabellera rubia que para mi mala suerte era la del oxigenado, lo mire molesta y me volví a voltear en dirección a la piscina

-Valla, eres más infantil de lo que pensé, querida _hermanita…_- estoy comenzando a odiar esa palabra, creo que más que a él-… ¿sabes? Aun no respondes mi pregunta- no sé a qué se refería, pero esta es mi oportunidad para tener la respuesta a una de mis preguntas que me lleva atormentando desde hace horas

-No sé de que hablas…pero hagamos un trato, un trueque- me pare de mi lugar y me voltee a verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa llena de malicia

-Mmm…suena interesante…- se acerco un poco más a mi pero manteniendo la distancia entra ambos, pero siempre con su sonrisa socarrona-… ¿de qué se trata ese "trato" tuyo?- me miraba con picardía y su sonrisa de siempre

-Hagamos lo siguiente, tú me respondes la pregunta que te tengo y yo respondo lo que quieras- él tenía una mirada un tanto desinteresada

-Supongo que está bien por mí- que arrogante, como lo odio

-Bien, entonces… ¿Por qué en la mañana me mirabas de esa forma?- solté, de verdad quería saber porque me miraba así

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Te refieres a porque te miraba molesto?- le afirme con la cabeza mirándolo retativa- ahh…simple. Sentí que estaban amenazando algo que pertenecía a mi territorio- me sorprendió su sinceridad, pero siendo honesta no le entendí mucho

-¿De qué hablas?- quería una explicación, pero a cambio recibí que él, que tenía sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho desinteresadamente, subiera uno de sus brazos y me callara con su dedo moviéndolo de un lado a otro

-Dijiste que era una pregunta ¿lo recuerdas?- bufe ante lo que me dijo, porque era cierto, yo misma dije que era una pregunta por persona- bien, supongo que es mi turno…- se acerco un poco más a mí, y yo por reflejo retrocedí un poco-…¿recuerdas…- se acerco un poco mas y anulo todo espacio personal que hubiera entre los dos, sin darme cuenta me tomo de la cintura con uno de sus brazos y me atrajo a él con una fuerza sobrehumana-…que te pregunte…si querías practicar el incesto conmigo?- tenía esa maldita sonrisa de siempre mientras yo trataba de zafarme de su agarre pero no podía, él era mucho más fuerte que yo, así que me rendí y lo mire a la cara mucho más que molesta

-Ni porque mi vida dependiera de eso…ni porque Dios en persona me pidiera eso- note que su rostro se oscureció un poco ¿le habrá dolido? Eso espero, seguro como una chica se le resistió eso daño su ego, note que aflojo el agarre y en su descuido me zafe de él tirando hacia atrás…

…Mala jugada…

Sentí como mi cuerpo iba hacia atrás, me había resbalado con la baldosa de la piscina, Len noto esto, y me miro sorprendido, tanto como yo en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que me tendía su mano para que la agarrara, pero por la desesperación de no caer al agua de la piscina lo agarre de la manga, en seguida pude sentir como lo agarre mal y ambos estábamos cayendo al agua, todo paso en cuestión de segundos que fueron como minutos eternos para mi, al momento de abrir los ojos dentro de la piscina, pues los había cerrado para no sentir el impacto, note que Len me tenia pegada a su pecho, lo cual no iba a permitir aunque me ahogue, así que rápidamente le di un empujón hacia atrás, él sintió esto y me miro molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido, rápidamente sin que me dé cuenta él tomo mi muñeca y me arrastro con él a la superficie, cuando sentí que pude respirar otra vez él me miro con tal rabia que por todo mi cuerpo recorrió una electricidad

-¿¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA!?- juro que si no fuera una chica, él ya me hubiera dado un buen golpe- ¿¡ACASO QUERIAS MATARNOS!?- bueeenoo tal vez a ti siii, solo tal vez

-Lo siento…-susurre con molestia, aun tengo orgullo ¿saben?, él pareció ignorarme o no escucharme y agarro mi muñeca otra vez y me arrastro a la pequeña escalera que estaba en una esquina de la piscina- puedo sola- le dije molesta, él me miro furioso y me soltó de mala gana

-Aun después de haberme tirado a la piscina ¿te enojas conmigo?- me dijo más calmado, él ya había salido de la piscina y estaba escurriendo a mares, supongo que yo también estaría igual; logre salir de la piscina

-¡Bueno, si no hubieras hecho esa estúpida pregunta esto no hub…!- fui interrumpida al notar como él me miraba con una mirada lujuriosa, intercambiaba su mirada de mi falda a mi blusa- ¿Qué tanto mir…?- fui interrumpida otra vez pero esta vez fue por él

-Aun sigo siendo hombre ¿sabes? y las fachas con las que te encuentras no me ayudan en nada- fue en ese momento en el que caí en cuenta de que la blusa del colegio era casi transparente al mojarse y la falda corta estaba desacomodada y con el agua se había subido un par de centímetros, pude sentir que estaba demasiado roja, incluso más que un tomate, rápidamente me acomode la falda correctamente y me tape el pecho- ¿Por qué haces eso? Si ya te vi completita, por cierto, lindo diseño ¿de panditas no?- el muy descarado tenía esa sonrisa molesta en su rostro aparte de ser lujuriosa, juro que lo habría asesinado en ese mismo lugar si tan solo pudiera verlo a la cara sin estar tan roja

-¿¡PORQUE ME SIGUES MIRANDO!?- él no dejaba de reír por lo bajo y yo seguía cubriéndome aunque no lograra mucho pues toda la blusa y la falda se había pegado a mi cuerpo- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- le grite pero era inmune a mis reclamos, después dejo de reír y se acerco lentamente a mí, planeaba retroceder pero no sé como él ya estaba pegado a mi cuerpo, otra vez el ya me había agarrado de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo

-Tenemos que estar juntos para calentarnos- me dijo con mirada lujuriosa, que excusa más tonta, fue lo que pensé

-¡ALEJATE!- le grite y trate de zafarme pero sin resultado alguno, él se acerco peligrosamente a mi cuello, y luego se dirigió a mi oído

-Si quisiera, en este mismo instante ya te hubiera violado- me susurro, yo me quede helada, sorprendida, sin saber que decir y asustada, luego pude sentir como una de sus manos estaba subiendo por mi pierna, en ese mismo instante una corriente eléctrica subió por mi cuerpo, él soltó una pequeña risilla mientras yo estaba petrificada, solo imagínense, Len y yo mojados, demasiado juntos y él con una mano en mi pierna; sentí que su mano volvía a subir por mi pierna y yo por reflejo puse una mano encima de la suya para que dejara de seguir escalando por mi muslo

-¿Rin-chan? ¿Qué son esos grit…?- ambos volteamos a ver que era, Mikuo había aparecido a unos cuantos metros de nosotros con un refresco en mano, al vernos en esa posición se le subieron los colores al instante, definitivamente esto no podía empeorar

Y como si mis palabras fueran una maldición, Len tuvo que abrir la bocota

-Si nos disculpas Mikuo, pero recién estamos "comenzando"*- al pobre de Mikuo en ese instante se le vino una hilera de sangre por la nariz

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

***Se refiere a la pintura famosa de "el grito" pintado por…etto…ya se me olvido 77**

***¿nunca les a sucedido que cuando rien demasiado, lloran? Pues a mi a cada rato 77 y eso le paso Rin o.O**

***Bueno eso se refiere a que recién estaban…bueno….haciendo "eso" y si no entendieron aun no tienen la mente tan pervertida como la mia O.O y como la tendrá Len después ò.ó muajajaja (?)**

**Creo que nadie me quiere por FanFiction por que no resivo reviews T.T bueno al menos lo seguire subiendo para el aire (?) y para mi ONEE-CHAN por supuesto, agárrense para el próximo capitulo si es que leen esto por que va a ver un pequeño cambio muajajaja y perdonen por la tardanza pero mi mama me secuestro (?) y no pude escribirlo…ah! Se me olvidaba decir a todos los que leen mi historia GRACIAS! Aunque no comenten 77 , sin resentimientos U.U**


	4. Mi peor pesadilla en mi familia

RIN P.O.V.

-Si nos disculpas Mikuo, pero recién estamos "comenzando"- al pobre de Mikuo en ese instante se le vino una hilera de sangre por la nariz ¿será que está pensando en…?*

-¡De que rayos hablas, idiota!- me zafe de su agarre al instante, le iba a tirar una cachetada pero él retuvo mi brazo agarrándolo por la muñeca, me sorprendí, pero no iba a quedarme tan tranquila, trate de zafarme pero él me soltó de improviso y soltó un "Tsk" molesto

-Tranquila, _no_ _puedo_ y no voy a hacer nada- maldito enfermo, pero ¿a qué se refería con que "no puede"?bueno en realidad no es que me importe-...o por lo menos aun no- me miro con esa sonrisa tan típica de él, la cual odio-…así que tranquila- es un tipo muy raro bueno después de todo es un imb… ¡oh por Dios me olvide de Mikuo!

-Rin-chan aun no entiendo que es lo que pasa… -Mikuo se estaba limpiando los restos de sangre que bajaban de su nariz con un pañuelo de seda que había sacado de su bolsillo- …pero ya habrá momento para las explicaciones ¿verdad?- Mikuo guardo su pañuelo envuelto y se acerco a mi despacio, cogió el primer botón cerca del cuello de su camisa y comenzó a desabotonarlo lentamente, y así siguió hasta terminar con el ultimo botón de la camisa

-M-mikuo ¿q-que haces?- debo admitirlo, estaba más que nerviosa, es mi amigo pero sigue siendo un chico y debo decir que no es para nada feo; Mikuo se había quitado por completo la camisa que traía puesta hasta hace un par de segundos y ahora todo su torso estaba desnudo, mientras yo ridículamente me sonrojaba al mirar la blancura de su pecho y lo bien trabajado que estaba pero sin exagerar; algo sobre mis hombros hizo que me despertara de las ideas que tenia de Mikuo*

-Toma, esto es para que no te resfríes, Rin-chan- al darme cuenta de lo que tenia encima de los hombros descubrí que era la camisa de Mikuo

-Pero… ¿y tú?, no quiero que por mi culpa te enfermes- lo vi alejarse en dirección a su mochila que se encontraba en el suelo

-No te preocupes, aquí tengo la camiseta de deportes del colegio- Mikuo me sonreía así que le devolví la sonrisa totalmente agradecida ya que con la camisa de Mikuo encima, el pervertido del oxigenado no podría ver más de lo que ya había visto; Mikuo saco la camiseta pero la traía en su mano

-Argh, esta maldita camisa esta empapada- las quejas del oxigenado nos sacaron de nuestro intercambio de sonrisas

El oxigenado estaba chorreando más que yo, ya que yo había exprimido un poco el agua de mis ropas; Len comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa rápidamente y cuando apenas parpadee los ojos él ya tenía la camisa mojada en el suelo

Me sonroje de nueva cuenta, pues créanlo o no el oxigenado también es un poco guapo, solo un poco; y también tenía una muy bonita figura, su pecho era blanco y se veía que también hacia ejercicio pero no era exagerado como el de los que salen en la televisión promocionando aparatos de entrenamiento, simplemente se podía apreciar que practica algún deporte

-¿Rin-chan?- Mikuo llamo mi atención a lo cual lo mire, para cuando me di cuenta Len estaba cerca de nosotros, sentía que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, pues los dos estaban s-sin c-c-camisa y ambos estaban m-muy cerca mío

Cuando volví de mis pensamientos Len me sonreía socarronamente y Mikuo estaba ligeramente sonrojado con la mirada hacia el suelo, parecía un poco apenado, mientras yo volvía nuevamente a mirarlos con pensamientos no aptos para menores*, bueno no me culpen, ellos dos tienen la culpa; escuche como el oxigenado se comenzaba a reír a carcajada limpia y luego pude notar que se estaba riendo de ¡mi!

-¿De qué tanto te ríes, idiota?- con decirle eso solo aumento que se riera aun mas de mi; aun riendo tenía esa sonrisa burlona que ahora es tan característico de él cuando está conmigo

-¿Rin-chan? …tu nariz está sangrando- me dijo Mikuo, rápidamente me lleve las manos a la nariz, cubriéndola para que no me vean, ¿Qué habrá pensado Mikuo de mi? Con que por eso era que estaba tan apenado ¡AHHH! ¡Me quiero morir de la vergüenza!

-Valla, valla, al parecer eres una pervertida- Len me miraba divertido y yo solo atine a sonrojarme bruscamente

-¡No soy una pervertida!- me defendí, mas a Len no se le borraba esa expresión

-¿Así?...- Len se acerco mas a mí y levanto mi rostro con una de sus manos, en ese momento sentí como más sangre brotaba de mi nariz, maldita sea ¿Por qué él es tan inoportuno?- ¿entonces por qué estas sangrando aun mas?- dio en el clavo, maldita sea, ¿Qué le puedo decir?

-H-hoy en la m-mañana me golpee la nariz- ¡qué gran mentira!, si fuera él, yo no me la hubiera creído

-Hmm…eres muy mala mintiendo- okey, estoy perdida, él tiene razón, aunque odie admitirlo; pero jamás pude mentir fácilmente

-Hmp, tú que sabes- me aleje de él y me fije en Mikuo, él ya se había puesto la camiseta, a lo cual agradecí porque si no fuese así estaría sangrando aun mas; y estaba rebuscando algo en su mochila, hasta que saco algo blanco, de apariencia suave y tersa, sostenida en su mano derecha y luego se levanto del suelo poniendo su mochila en uno de sus hombros

-Toma, Rin-chan- Mikuo me tendió un poco de papel higiénico, el cual recibí con una sonrisa y le agradecí con una pequeña reverencia; me limpie los restos de sangre que tenia, arrugue el papel y lo guarde en mi blusa mojada-Rin-chan ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

Mire mi reloj de muñeca, ahora supongo malogrado gracias a "alguien", y ya eran de seguro un poco más de las 4:30, ya que mi reloj se quedo parado en ese horario

-Claro, me encantaría- le dije sonriendo, él abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por ese "alguien" molesto

-Ten, toma tu mochila- Len tenía mi mochila, gracias a Dios seca; en sus manos, no sé cómo pero la tenía entre sus manos, y me la arrojo encima, de alguna forma alcanzándomela para que me valla rápido, creo yo

Un papel de color claro se deslizo de la abertura de uno de los cierres pequeños de mi mochila, y termino cayéndose al suelo, no sé cuál de los tantos papeles que cargo en la mochila fue el que se me cayó; pero una brisa por parte del viento alejo ese pedazo de papel de mi, llegando a los pies de Len, este lo recogió y lo examino, sus ojos comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén de gran velocidad, lo cual indicaba que lo estaba leyendo, pero que "curioso" resulto ser el oxigenado; a los pocos segundos de haber comenzado el recorrido de la hoja con sus ojos sus orbes se abrieron a más no poder, tenía una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con terror

Le iba a reclamar que no se metiera en asuntos ajenos pero de pronto Len levanto la vista del papel y me miro, de una forma muy extraña debo aclarar, parecía como si acabara de recibir la peor noticia de todas, después recogió su mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la puso en el hombro desnudo del lado izquierdo y luego se acerco a mí, me extendió la hoja, y mientras yo la recibía él aun no quitaba esa expresión que estaba comenzando a preocuparme, lo odio pero sigue siendo una persona ¿no?, cuando apenas agarre con firmeza el papel Len se fue corriendo a gran velocidad del lugar, sin importarle el que estuviera desnudo del torso

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- comento Mikuo con un deje de preocupación, ambos estábamos mirando la extraña escena que había formado el oxigenado

-Es una persona muy extraña- dije dando mi opinión más sincera acerca del comportamiento tan raro del oxigenado

-Bueno…¿nos vamos?- asentí con la cabeza, aun mirando por donde se había marchado Len momentos atrás; y nos fuimos con tranquilidad pasando por algunos salones completamente vacios

Cuando salimos del colegio fuimos a pie hasta mi casa, al llegar le agradecí a Mikuo por acompañarme y él se despidió diciendo que nos veríamos mañana, yo solo le sonreí y me adentre a mi hogar

Cuando entre salude a mi mama, y le explique el por qué de mi tardanza, claro que omitiendo todo lo que se refería al oxigenado y lo de la piscina, luego me fui a mi habitación dispuesta a hacer los deberes del colegio; me puse cómoda, tome mi reproductor de música y tome asiento en mi escritorio dispuesta a hacer mi tarea por mas pereza que me dé. El sonido de la puerta me desconcentro un poco, pero no le tome mucha importancia, de seguro era el chico del correo

LILY P.O.V.

Ding Dong

El sonido de la puerta logro asustarme haciendo que el castillo de naipes que estaba a punto de terminar caiga todo deshecho; genial, tanto esfuerzo para nada ¡si tan solo la persona que esté detrás de la puerta se hubiera podido esperar un poquito más!

Últimamente estaba con los nervios de punta; bueno, más de lo usual, en realidad la causa de mis nervios era la carta que había mandado, sí, la respuesta a la carta que Rin jamás debió haber leído, pero que el maldito destino no lo quiso así, ¡nooo! El destino dijo ¡ignoremos a Lily! Y ahora la que paga los platos rotos soy yo, ciertamente me volveré loca si es que ya no lo estoy

Esa carta la había mandado hace apenas un día y medio, incluso llevo cuenta de las horas; en la carta decía lo que había pasado con Rin y de cómo se entero que su padre y su hermano existían, sé que me espera una gran reprimenda de parte de Rinto por haberle escondido la verdad a su hija; también decía lo mucho que Rin quería conocerlo, tanto a él como a su hermano, además de que en la carta le daba el permiso de que venga a la casa a conocerla, sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero no puedo luchar ante la insistencia que muchas veces tiene Rin

Yo también muchas veces quise comunicarme con el pequeño Len pero supongo que mi cobardía era más grande que mi curiosidad, en realidad agradezco que Rinto haya tomado la iniciativa… _¿Me pregunto qué tan grande estarás, Len?_

Me dirigí a abrir la puerta que cada vez estaba sonando mas, causando que las venas de mi frente se hincharan y dándome la sensación de que la cabeza ya me iba a reventar, me estaba frustrando demasiado rápido

-¡Ya voy!- grite para que la persona que este atrás de la puerta pueda oírme y dejar su incesante toque del timbre; me mire por última vez al espejo que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada, a un costado del pasillo, encima de un pequeño escritorio que utilizábamos para poner el directorio telefónico, el teléfono y un florero; verifique que mi vestido amarillo pastel estuviera bien puesto y mi cabello no estuviera desarreglado, luego me fui a abrir la puerta, para mi sorpresa no era el cartero al cual esperaba encontrarme

Parados frente a la puerta de la casa estaban dos hombres, uno más joven que otro, ambos rubios; el más joven llevaba puesto un pantalón semi holgado con bolsillos a lo largo del pantalón de color caqui , zapatillas blancas y una polera sin mangas de color celeste con capucha que dejaba ver una pequeña parte de su pecho y que a la vez hacia que su piel blanca y sus ojos azules resaltaran aun mas, ese chico me era extrañamente familiar, sin embargo su mirada parecía fría, era como un océano completamente congelado; a su costado derecho se encontraba un señor de apariencia juvenil, él traía puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca manga corta con el primer botón desabrochado y una corbata amarilla un poco desarreglada, pero igualmente se le veía muy bien, él en cambio del más joven tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que demostraba la felicidad que sentía en ese momento ¿Por qué será?

Ese señor, si es que se le puede llamar así ya que se ve más joven de lo usual, se me hacía muy conocido, esa jovialidad tan característica, esa sonrisa dulce, esa mirada penetrante, pero sin embrago no podía recordar de donde se me hacia tan conocido…¿acaso ese era…?

-¿Rin…to?- musite sorprendida pensando en voz alta ¿de verdad él era Rinto?, el hombre solo sonrió un poco mas

.

.

.

¡PUM!

…¡OH POR DIOS SANTISIMO QUE ESTAS EN LOS MISERICORDIOSOS CIELOS! ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?... ¡¿QUE HAGO?!...¡LE ACABO DE TIRAR LA PUERTA EN LA CARA AL PADRE DE MIS DOS HIJOS!...calma Lily, calma, tienes que respirar, respira…

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba recargada sobre la puerta de entrada, con la cual Rinto había recibido un gran portazo y no solo él sino también mi hijo; me separe de la entrada, respire lo más profundo que pude y abrí ligeramente la puerta, dejando una abertura pequeña

-Por favor esperen un momento mientras termino de hacer algo- ambos asintieron con la cabeza y yo cerré la puerta con delicadeza tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para que Rin no se asustara por si es que había oído el gran golpe de hace un rato

-¡RINNNNNNNNN!- grite su nombre mientras subía las escaleras apresuradamente, perdí el equilibrio tratando de hacerlo pero me recompuse de inmediato, cuando llegue a su habitación abrí la puerta de una sola patada, afortunadamente la puerta no se rompió

Cuando la vi ella estaba de lo más normal del mundo, al parecer no oyó nada, ¡qué bueno!, al parecer estaba haciendo los deberes del colegio que le habían dejado, muy poco me importo lo concentrada que estaba y lo tierna que se veía de esa manera*, fui rápidamente hasta su asiento y la samaquee con fuerza; creo que me pase un poco por que literalmente salto de su asiento, botando algunos lápices al momento de hacerlo

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me asustas así, mamá?!- estaba agitada, supongo por el buen susto que le pegue; por más que intentaba calmarme no podía dejar de sentirme exasperada y cuanto apuesto a que no me veía diferente a como me sentía

-Necesito que te arregles lo más decente posible y bajes dentro de 15 minutos- le dije lo más rápido que mi boca podía articular

-¿Para qué? ¿Hay visitas? Generalmente no recib…- la deje con la palabra en la boca y me fui corriendo a ordenar un poco la casa, bueno solamente somos dos mujeres viviendo en una casa ¿Qué tan ordenado creen que estaba?

Ordene lo poco que me alcanzaba con el tiempo, lo bueno es que no tuve muchos inconvenientes; y luego me fui a abrir nuevamente la puerta para recibir a mis "invitados"

-Adelante- les dije con un hilo de voz, ciertamente estaba más que nerviosa, ambos pasaron al pasillo y cerré la puerta tras de ellos, los hice pasar a la pequeña sala que tenemos e hice que se sentaran en el sillón de dos personas; cuando pude apreciar mejor a ambos mi vista llego a parar en el menor, en Len

Estaba tan grande, y pensar que han pasado dieciséis años desde que no lo veo, me siento tan culpable, y conozco muy bien las razones por las cuales me siento así, sin embargo aun me cuesta aceptar que he sido una pésima madre y ahora ambos estén aquí

-No pensé que fueran a venir tan pronto- dije tomando asiento en el sillón individual de la sala

RIN P.O.V.

Rara; esa es la palabra que perfectamente describía su comportamiento de hace unos instantes

Por alguna extraña razón me había pedido que me arregle "lo más decente posible" y así lo hice, decidí darme un pequeño baño, ya que no había problema con mi pelo pues por tenerlo corto secaba rápido, así que me metí a la ducha y me di un rápido baño, me enjabone el cuerpo rápidamente y lave mi cabello con agilidad, luego salí del cuarto de baño que tenía en mi habitación y me dispuse a cambiarme; después de revisar mi armario opte por ponerme un vestido corto de tirantes color rosa más o menos pálido que en la parte del pecho tenía una especie de encarrujado del mismo color que el vestido, también tenía una correa entrelazada delgada de un color guinda que parecía más violeta, que se amarraba con un pequeño lazo, y este mismo color tenía el borde del vestido en la parte del pecho, la parte final del vestido tenía dos capas, una más larga que la otra, con voladitos y elegí unas sandalias blancas con un poco de tacón y escarcha en las tiras que se amarraban en el tobillo. Luego de ver que todo tuviera su lugar con respecto a mi atuendo me peine y me puse mis ganchos para recoger un poco mi flequillo a un costado, creo que tengo que cortarme ya ese "bendito" flequillo

Baje lentamente por las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, y me dirigí en puntitas hacia la sala donde se suponía que debería estar la visita, es extraño, nunca, repito NUNCA, recibimos "visitas especiales"

Había una entrada que dirigía hacia la sala, por la cual trate de asomarme cuidadosamente, quería ver quien era esa persona que se había dignado a visitarnos

-No pensé que fueran a venir tan pronto- fue lo que escuche de la boca de mi mamá, sus palabras lograron asustarme ligeramente y hacer que retroceda a mi acción de "espiar"

-No podía quedarme más tiempo con las ganas de verlas- _"¿verlas?" _¿Acaso esa persona también me conocía?

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo ya que no nos vemos?- la voz de mi mamá era nostálgica

-Hace exactamente dieciséis años- su voz también denotaba tristeza

-Oh…ya veo- la atmosfera se tenso un poco… ¿Quién será? Hubo una pausa y luego mi mamá hablo- Valla…has crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi te veías tan fácil de romper con solo tocarte

-¿Eso no es obvio?...- esa voz era juvenil, ¿o sea que son dos personas?, pero era fría y sin embargo me era conocida- …si no te dignaste en verme durante estos dieciséis años- ¿dieciséis años, acaso ese chico tenía mi edad?...¿acaso podría ser que él fuera mi…?

-Oye, no le hables as…-

-No, está bien…déjalo…él tiene razón- nunca había oído a mi mamá tan deprimida- pero, aun así tengo mis razones- su voz se comenzó a quebrar, provocando que su voz bajara cada vez mas de tono; luego de eso hubo otra pausa hasta que ella volvió a hablar- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?... si no aceptas estará bien, no tengo el derecho de obligarte- su voz retomo esa fuerza que siempre tiene

-¿Cuál?- dijo cortante la voz juvenil

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?-

Silencio. Eso era todo lo que se oía…puro silencio. Aunque estuviera lejos de la conversación, igualmente se podía sentir la incómoda atmosfera que se había formado…nadie hablaba ni emitía sonido alguno. Decidí ir y deshacer un poco esa tensa atmosfera pero no podía, algo me lo impedía, supongo que era miedo a no meterme en algo que no debo

-No te esfuerces en seguir pensando en eso, está bien…hmp…fue una idea tonta ¿verdad?- ella se oía desilusionada- no debí haberte pregun…-

-Sí puedes…- fue más un susurro que otra cosa; luego solo pude escuchar como alguien se levantaba apresuradamente, supongo que era mi mamá, y como alguien se levantaba igual de animado que mi mamá pero con más tranquilidad, se podía escuchar el rose de sus ropas y no se escucho el mismo sonido hasta después de unos largos segundos

-Gracias…- susurro mi mamá, ya al punto de las lágrimas

-Aun conservas ese buen gusto tuyo, Lily- dijo el hombre mayor después de unos segundos, supongo que se refería a la casa, ciertamente siempre he reconocido el buen gusto de mamá; se volvió a oír como la tela de las ropas de mamá y ese chico volvían a sonar ante el contacto que tenían con los sillones

Quería saber quiénes eran esas dos personas y además tenía el vago presentimiento de que esas dos personas fueran mi padre y mi hermano ¡me encantaría que así fuera!...no pude más y la curiosidad me ganó, me asome a través de la entrada y la primera persona que vi era un chico rubio sentado en el sofá de dos personas con su pie derecho apoyado sobre su rodilla izquierda y con el codo izquierdo apoyado en el brazo del sofá, el chico de pequeña coleta alta estaba mirando algún punto inexistente del suelo como si fuera lo más entretenido del universo, hasta que noto mi presencia

El chico levanto la vista hacia donde estaba yo y rápidamente reconocí esa mirada azulada clavada en mi y esa…sonrisa burlona de siempre dedicada a mi ¿Cómo rayos llego el oxigenado a mi casa?

-¿Ella es la chica de la que me hablaste, papá?- me apuntaba con su dedo índice; se dirigió rápidamente cambiando su expresión a una normal hacia el señor que tenia al costado, este señor parecía joven sin embargo era muy similar al oxigenado, pero en cambio él llevaba ganchos recogiendo los cabellos que se le atravesaban por el rostro al igual que yo, que extraño, pero se le ve bastante bien

Rápidamente mi mamá volteo la vista dirigida a mí, ahora habían tres pares de ojos azulados mirándome, lo cual me puso un poco incomoda, sin embargo mi mamá salto disparada de su asiento y se acerco por detrás mío, y me arrastro prácticamente hasta quedar en frente de los dos rubios

-Te quiero presentar a dos personas muy importantes- mire a los ojos al oxigenado y seguía con la expresión fingida de hace un rato, me miraba como si fuera la primera vez que me veía en su vida, luego mis ojos se desviaron hacia el hombre que me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego se levanto poco a poco hasta quedar parado completamente, era más alto que yo, por lógica además de que no soy muy alta, y luego… lo vi todo negro

Sentí como dos brazos me abrazaban aun más fuerte, mientras que unos sollozos se hacían presentes en la sala, al abrir los ojos, pues los había cerrado por el susto que me dio el hombre al abalanzarse sobre mí, me di cuenta que el que producía esos sollozos era el hombre que me tenia abrazada; solo me sorprendí y me asuste al pensar si había hecho algo mal para que tuviera esa reacción

-Por favor…- el hombre se separo de mi y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas- …no me vayas a odiar…con lo que te voy a decir- los hipidos que daba le dificultaban el poder hablar-…Rin…yo…- tomo una bocanada de aire y suspiro-…yo soy tu padre

S-si él es mi p-padre…e-entonces e-eso sig-significa…que…

¿¡EL RUBIO OXIGENADO ES MI HERMANO!?

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***Rin se dio cuenta de que Mikuo estaba "pensando mal" sobre ella y Len 77**

***Sí, Rin es medio pervertida…pensando de esa manera de Mikuo, pero bueno quien le manda a ser tan sexy? *.***

***JAJAJA Rin estaba teniendo una visión del "paraíso" y no pudo evitar pensar cosas pervertidas jejeje o.O**

***Seee Lily es muy alabanciosa de vez en cuando con Rin…77 bueno quería ponerle algo mas y se me ocurrió eso n_n**

**PERDONENME POR LA SUPER-ULTRA DEMORA! Pero es que la Tierra me trago y como no tengo rico sabor luego me escupió (?) y TADAN! Aquí estoy con mi nuevo capitulo ;) espero para la próxima demorarme menos…pero es que los estudios, bueno ya me comprenderán *que "linda" vida la de un estudiante ¿no?* notese el sarcasmo 77 ¿verdad Kikita? *ovbio, nuestra vida no puede ser peor 77***

**Por cierto, ya se sabia que Len seria el hermano de Rin, lo deje como para que ya se dieran cuenta, solo faltaba que Rin se enterara y bueno asi sucedio el cuarto capitulo :P**

**HA! Verdad gracias a mi onee-chan por haberme apoyado *aplausos n.n* MUCHAS GRACIAS AMITEW ONEE-SAN!**


	5. ¿Cual es la verdadera realidad?

RIN P.O.V.

Yo soy tu padre…esas cuatro palabras que aun siguen resonando en mi cabeza solo consiguieron que me hunda más en la depresión de saber que si él es mi padre entonces por lógica el rubio que odio es mi hermano…aun no consigo acostumbrarme a ese pensamiento…simplemente maldigo el momento en que cruce caminos con ese rubio de cuarta

¿Por qué Dios, dime porque a mí? Solo te pedí que él no fuera mi herm…que él no fuera mi "pariente"*, pero como siempre paso todo lo contrario, valla suerte; en realidad ya no necesitaba más problemas para estresarme, pero sin quererlos los conseguí

-¿Rin?...responde…Rin- mi vista era borrosa, todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a tomar forma, no podía dejar de sentir un dolor agudo en la cabeza, poco a poco el mundo comenzó a tomar color

-Tsk, al fin te dieron ganas de despertar- dijo Len que estaba parado de brazos cruzados y una mirada totalmente desinteresada, no tenia ánimos como para pelear con él, así que solo decidí omitir su comentario

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien…- unos brazos cálidos me envolvieron suavemente y a la vez firme, al parecer no me quería dejar ir, me moví suavemente dando a entender que me faltaba el aire y la persona me soltó; me di cuenta de que era mi "papá"-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-¿Q-que es lo que pasó?- dije, lo único que sabía era que estaba en el suelo de mi casa con mi mamá y Len alrededor mío mientras mi papá me sostenía en su regazo ¿acaso yo…?

-Te desmayaste- me dijo cortante el rubio oxigenado, mire confundida a mi papá y él me afirmo con la cabeza junto a una mirada nostálgica

-¿D-dime…estas…m-molesta…- la voz de mi padre se hizo escuchar de nueva cuenta pero se notaba que estaba nervioso y muy triste, lo mire con curiosidad a lo que el bajo ligeramente la cabeza, respiro hondo y soltó el aire de sus pulmones, luego volvió a mirarme con firmeza, totalmente decidido-…porque te dije que yo era tu padre?- luego me miro con ojos aguados, al parecer otra vez quería llorar, ahora que lo noto es demasiado sentimental

-¿Debería?- le dije con mirada seria, el aparto la vista hacia el suelo con el cabello tapándole un poco la mirada, en ese momento me eché a reír con ganas, en realidad no estaba molesta solo quería ver cuál era su reacción, él levanto la cabeza totalmente sorprendido con la mirada de no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, después de un rato de reírme lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa mientras el aun no salía de su faceta de sorpresa- al contrario…estoy feliz- le dije sinceramente, en ese momento los ojos de él se iluminaron llenos de felicidad, comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido que no comprendía, ya que él no podía completar ni una frase solamente se abalanzo a abrazarme con fuerza, yo también hice lo mismo, totalmente satisfecha de ahora poder tenerlo como mi padre, eso era lo que me hacia realmente feliz…

-Gracias- susurro mi papá, su voz era quebradiza pero entendible, en ese momento lo abrace con más fuerza, si es que eso era posible- gracias por no odiarme- volvió a susurrar, sentí como una pequeña y casi imperceptible lagrima mojaba mi hombro a lo cual solo sonreí aun mas, ahora sé perfectamente que él es un sentimental sin remedio

Estuvimos así por unos cuantos minutos, que parecieron horas para mí, yo no quería separarme de él, no otra vez, sin embargo esos pequeños minutos no reparaban todo el tiempo que estuve separada de él, tal vez uno no se puede imaginar lo que es sentirse así en un momento como este, o por lo menos no hasta que uno mismo lo vive. Al rato tuvimos que separarnos, por lo menos yo lo necesitaba, ya me estaba quedando sin aire, luego él se separo lentamente de mi y se paro del suelo, cuando ya estuvo parado me tendió la mano, la cual recibí feliz, y me ayudo a levantarme. Cuando ambos estuvimos levantados, yo recién caí en cuenta de que no éramos los únicos en la sala, también estaban el rubio oxigenado y mi mamá; ella nos miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Len nos miraba totalmente desinteresado, sin embargo lo aparentaba con una pequeña y escaza sonrisa, aunque más parecía una de burla que de felicidad, ante ambas miradas azulinas me dio un poco de pena que hayan visto el pequeño reencuentro de antes…

LEN P.O.V.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- el grito de Lily hizo que todos los que estábamos en la sala volteáramos a verla

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto un poco exaltada Rin

-¡Eso fue…tan…tan…hermoso!- la rebosante alegría de Lily era simplemente hostigante, Rin la veía con cara de cansancio mientras que mi papá la veía con una media sonrisa, supongo que se lo esperaba

-¿Gritas por eso?- pregunto Rin con irritación, Lily asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras sus ojos obtenían un brillo peculiar

-Mmm… ahora que lo pienso…- Lily llevo su dedo índice hasta sus labios y miraba hacia el techo obteniendo así una pose pensativa-… ¿Rin por qué aun no has abrazado a tu hermano Lenny?- dijo Lily inocentemente, lo cual solo causo que me enojara, nunca me gusto que me dijeran "Lenny", suena infantil, mientras a mí se me calentaba la sangre*, literalmente Rin se volvía de piedra al oír las palabras de Lily, pero creo que solo yo pude notar cómo se tensaba- Vamos, no seas tímida- le dijo a Rin mientras le daba pequeños empujones acercándola más a mi

-N-no creo que Len quiera- Rin estaba nerviosa y se notaba que no quería acercarse a mí a mas de dos metros…tal vez yo cambie las cosas

-No seas tímida _Rin_…- le dije con una sonrisa juguetona, tratando de que solo ella se diera cuenta-…además nunca nos hemos visto ¿no?- ella me miraba, tal vez mas que furiosa, pero eso solo lograba que me sintiera triunfante y se ensanchara aun mas mi sonrisa- merecemos aunque sea un abrazo de _HERMANOS_- trate de enfatizar la palabra 'hermanos' sin ser tan obvio, al parecer lo logre, ya que la cara de Rin se puso roja a más no poder a causa de la rabia, esto se ponía divertido

-¿Lo ves, hija? Él trata de llevarse bien contigo- al parecer Lily había caído en mi trampa, hacerles creer que soy el inocente y que es la primera vez que veo a Rin, aunque eso no es cierto, ninguna de las dos cosas…

Lentamente Rin se fue acercando a mí con una mirada asesina, a la cual ignore olímpicamente, yo también me acerque pero solo un poco, luego me detuve, quería que Rin fuera la que se acercara a mí y no al revés, cuando ella estaba prácticamente al frente mío la mire triunfante y divertido, y ella no hizo más que soltar un bufido molesto, luego sin previo aviso se abalanzo a mí, me tomo por sorpresa pero la acepte totalmente gustoso, yo la abrase rodeando su espalda con mis brazos y ella hizo lo mismo pero sin ganas, creo que lo hizo para aparentar que estaba emocionada por verme por 'primera vez', mientras la abrazaba logre girarla desapercibidamente hacia un lado sin que Lily o mi papá se dieran cuenta de lo que iba a decirle a Rin

-Nos vemos otra vez, _hermanita_- susurre a su oído lo más cerca posible, recordándole que ahora sí éramos hermanos, lo que en gran parte me molestaba, y solo por una estúpida razón

-Cállate- me susurro en respuesta, pero por supuesto no le iba a hacer caso

-¿Sabes? no deberías tratar así a tu HERMANO- le susurre, enfatizando la palabra 'hermano', solo por puro placer de molestarla, mis acciones dieron frutos haciendo que ella se molestara, trato de zafarse del abrazo pero no la deje, la acerque aun mas a mi cuerpo- no te voy a dejar ir- le susurre seductoramente, casi siempre funciona con las chicas pero ella es una gran excepción, en realidad no la puedo comparar con las demás

-Suéltame- me susurro con voz demandante, sonreí y la acerque aun mas a mi cuerpo, pero solo obtuve una sensación, una descarga eléctrica que recorrió prácticamente todo mi cuerpo*

-Bien, bien pero no muerdas*- le dije en susurro y luego me reí casi imperceptiblemente, cuando me estaba alejando rosé su mejilla contra la mía a propósito, y estaba más que caliente supongo por la cólera, cuando al fin me había alejado note como ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada, sonreí internamente y le dedique una sonrisa burlona, ella se alejo apresuradamente maldiciéndome en un tono inaudible para otros

-¡Qué lindo!- el grito de Lily hizo que todos la volviéramos a mirar-¡un reencuentro de hermanos!- volvió a gritar fascinada por el supuesto "reencuentro", luego de eso Lily nos dijo que nos sentáramos, mi papá y Rin ocuparon un sillón y yo me senté al lado de Lily, mi papá y Lily estaban frente a frente y sonriéndose, lo cual fue un poco extraño para mi

-Lily ¿recuerdas cuando ambos nacieron?- hablo mi papá, aunque en su voz claramente se podía diferenciar nostalgia

-Claro que lo recuerdo- respondió Lily con una sonrisa, ambos voltearon a vernos a Rin y a mí- ambos eran tan pequeños y frágiles en ese momento, y además ambos eran elogiados por casi todas las enfermeras de ese lugar, y sin contar a los pacientes que pasaban de visita por el cuarto de donde estaban todos los bebes- Lily rio enternecida por aquel recuerdo al igual que mi papá

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?- pregunto Rin con un deje de vergüenza

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué quieres saber Rin?- le alentó mi papá a Rin que estaba con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo con las mejillas coloradas, debo admitir que se veía tierna

-¿P-porque se s-separaron?- en ese momento se formo un silencio sepulcral junto a una atmosfera incomoda provenientes de mis padres

RINTO P.O.V.

¿Debo decírselo?, no creo que un tema tan delicado como este deba decirlo tan fácilmente, en especial si está presente la causante de todo el tiempo que estuve separado de Rin, aunque ella ya es grande y debería entender mis razones sin importar que la responsable de todo esto sea su madre, sinceramente estoy nervioso y no sé como retomar la palabra con este entorno tan pesado; después de un rato de meditar en silencio lo que pensaba decir fui distraído por la risa nerviosa de Lily que al parecer estaba en el mismo dilema que yo: Como explicar un tema delicado como el divorcio a nuestros dos hijos que no se han visto durante dieciséis años

-Bueno, eso…- volvió a retomar la palabra Lily, yo aun no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-Perdón…-comenzó a decir Rin, totalmente nerviosa y avergonzada, estaba agitando ambos brazos delante suyo en forma de decir 'basta'- n-no era mi intención incomodarlos, si no quieren decirnos la razón está bien por mi- suspire aliviado ante su respuesta

-Pero por mí no- me tense nuevamente al oír la voz de Len hablándonos- yo si quiero saber qué es lo que paso entre ustedes-

-Pe-pero…- trate de excusarme, era demasiada presión para mí como para soportarlo

-No…- la voz de Lily hizo que volteara a verla al igual que los demás- él tiene razón…deberíamos explicarles la razón por la cual nos separamos- su tono era decidido y serio, lo cual usualmente no se ve en ella pero puede que haya cambiado, pero esa fue la razón por la cual me puse aun más nervioso si es que se puede-…así que presten atención- dijo volteando la vista hacia ambos menores

-E-está bien- dije mientras suspiraba

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir Lily-... ¿listos?-

-Sí- dijeron Rin y Len al unísono

-¿Preparados?- dijo Lily

-Sí- volvieron a decir ambos menores, Rin con la curiosidad que la carcomía por dentro y Len con la mirada desinteresada aunque sabía bien que por dentro estaba igual que Rin

-¿Seguros?- dijo Lily; en realidad estoy comenzando a creer que Lily está evadiendo el tema

-Sí- volvieron a repetir Rin y Len esta vez con un deje de cansancio

-¿De verdad?- definitivamente Lily estaba comenzando a cansarme a mí también

-Sí- Len y Rin estaban a punto de explotar, literalmente, se notaba la irritación que ambos tenían

-¿Están completamente seg…?- otra vez Lily iba a dar una tonta distracción pero no pudo a causa de una persona que se levanto de golpe de su asiento de donde estaba

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡DINOS YA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- Len fue el primero en explotar, bueno, era de esperarse con el carácter que tiene; Lily se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae de su asiento, tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder- ¡DEJA YA DE EVADIR EL TEMA!- fue el último grito de Len antes de tomar asiento de golpe y soltar un bufido cansado mientras maldecía entre dientes

-Está bien- dijo Lily con un puchero después de que Len le reprochara, esos gestos tan típicos de ella aun me parecen graciosos- …ya no voy a evadir nada- sentencio para después mirar algún punto de la esquina como si fuera muy interesante, se quedo en esa posición durante un par de segundos como tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar la situación, sin embargo Rin y Len estaban más que impacientes

-¿Cuánto tiempo más van a tardar?- el tono arrogante de Len junto con un suspiro cansado se hicieron escuchar, ante su comportamiento lo mire con una cara seria para que entienda que Lily lo que necesitaba era tiempo, Len al darse cuenta simplemente volteo el rostro hacia otro lado mientras se apoyaba en la palma de su mano

-¿R-rinto…podrías…ayudarme?- la mire confundido, ya que en realidad no sabía con que necesitaba ayuda-…con todo esto…sobre contarles la verdad- mmm…supongo no estaría mal darle un poco de ayuda, aunque creo que no soy el indicado de decirles que es lo que sucedió…

-Bueno, verán…- tome aire en mis pulmones y lo retuve dentro de ellos tratando en un intento fallido de tranquilizar a mi acelerado corazón, pues en realidad estaba más que nervioso en ver cómo reaccionarían-…s-su madre y yo nos s-separamos…porque ella me engaño con otro hombre- al terminar mi oración no podía evitar sentirme con el corazón desbocado y la respiración ligeramente agitada, cuando voltee a ver a Lily ella tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, la verdad no se dé que se sorprende, solo conté la verdad de lo que sucedió, luego de que le dirigiera una mirada ella al despertar de su asombro quito rápidamente su mirada de mi dirigiéndola hacia otra parte con la cabeza gacha, no pudiendo ver sus ojos azules; cuando voltee a ver a Rin y Len ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos de cómo estaba Lily, aunque Rin lo estaba más, mientras Len tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente; el tiempo comenzó a pasar sin que ninguno de nosotros tomara la palabra, incluso se me hizo incomodo haber sido el último en haber hablado y que nadie más aun lo hiciera, silencio, eso es todo lo que se podía oír…

NORMAL P.O.V.

-Mentiroso…- susurro débilmente la figura femenina mayor de aquella sala-…mentiroso- volvió a susurrar después de un par de segundos, esta vez temblando visiblemente a causa de la indignación que le habían provocado las palabras del rubio mayor, este por otro lado se encontraba más que confuso a causa de las palabras de la mujer-…no mientas-

La mujer de cabellera rubia se puso de pie sin decir más palabras y, con la mirada cabizbaja, se dirigió hacia el puesto en donde se encontraba su ex pareja bajo su mirada curiosa… un ruido sordo hizo que todos los presentes vieran la escena con miradas de terror impregnadas menos la causante de tal sonido; la mejilla del hombre se encontraba ahora ladeada hacia el costado, mientras se la sujetaba con una mano con completa indignación tallada en su rostro a causa de la imprevista acción de la mujer

Por otro lado Lily estaba sumergida ya en un mar de lágrimas silenciosas, tragándose todo el dolor que sentía en ese instante… sin poder evitar que comenzara a hipear en ese momento, para su mala suerte en un acto de debilidad

Rinto la miraba aun sin comprender el porqué de la tremenda cachetada que le propino la mujer parada frente a él

-¡Porque mientes!- Lily parecía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar mientras todos, especialmente los menores, la observaban en silencio

-¡Yo no estoy mintiendo! ¡Solo dije la verdad!- respondió Rinto tras haber despertado de su sorpresa

-¡Lo que dices no es cierto!- ella estaba con los puños apretados tratando así de controlar la ira que sentía- ¡tu…!-dudo por unos momentos de decir la "otra verdad"-¡…fuiste tú el que me engaño con otra!-

La cara de Rinto no tenía precio, su expresión era una mezcla de confusión, indignación y molestia, principalmente la ultima dicha, él aun no comprendía como su ex esposa se había convertido en una mentirosa de primera, o por lo menos para su punto de vista ella era ahora así

-Desgraciado…- susurro Lily con rencor mientras ocultaba la mirada bajo sus dorados cabellos- maldito mentiroso…- susurro nuevamente, luego levanto la vista para enfrentarlo cara a cara, aunque la de ella era totalmente deplorable, parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería en miles de pedazos- ¡cómo pudiste mentir de esa mane…!-

-¡Yo no he mentido de ninguna manera…fuiste tú Lily!- Rinto logro pararse de su asiento de forma desesperada como si fuese a abalanzarse contra Lily tumbándola al piso

-¡Pero yo misma te vi besándote con… con…!- hasta ese punto fue suficiente para Lily quien ya no pudo mas, y de las lagrimas silenciosas que recorrían su blanco rostro ahora se habían transformado en llantos desesperados que querían hacerle saber a Rinto el dolor que le causaba todo este asunto que comenzó por hacerle una simple aclaración a ambos menores

Hasta tal punto llego la desesperación de Lily que ahora se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de apoyarse con ambos brazos mientras su cabeza agachada y sus pequeños saltos e hipidos delataban que aquella hermosa mujer se encontraba en pleno llanto

-¿¡Con quien Lily!? ¡La única mujer para mí fuiste tú! ¡Yo jamás te fui infiel!- Rinto era ahora otro desesperado, pero él también estaba frustrado, pues el argumento de Lily no era cierto… por lo menos no para él, pero para ojos del que hubiese visto tal escena en la que estuvo envuelto Rinto hubiera pensado lo mismo que pensaba y piensa ahora Lily

-¡No! ¡Yo vi claramente como tú te envolvías en una escena demasiado romántica con Namine Ritsu!- chillo Lily con desagrado, de tan solo recordarlo le invadía un sentimiento que prefirió nunca haber descubierto

Rinto evadió la fuerte mirada de Lily que posaba sobre él, trato de recordar en qué momento le fue infiel a la mujer que más amo sin embargo no encontró nada… solo logro encontrar en la sala dos miradas azulinas que los veían con impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudar y que veían la escena silenciosamente, en un silencio que carcomían las entrañas de ambos adolescentes

Rinto tenía el ceño fruncido a causa de la pelea que llevaban a cabo él y Lily y sin poder ablandar su mirada igualmente se la dirigió fijamente a Len que estaba atento a cada movimiento de sus padres, al percatarse de que lo miraba, Len instantáneamente entendió que su papá quería algo y no se equivoco, Rinto le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que ambos salieran de ese lugar que tal vez se encontraría con una escena un poco mas fuerte entre tanto griterío; Len comprendió el mensaje de su progenitor y simplemente asintió con fuerza mientras tomaba la mano de Rin que se encontraba en un estado de medio shock al ver a sus padres en tal pelea

-Vamos- dijo firme el muchacho mientras jaloneaba de la mano a la joven

-¿Q-que?...s-suelta…me- balbuceaba la chica saliendo del gran impacto que tuvo, al darse cuenta ella ya estaba siendo arrastrada por la gran fuerza con que el chico la jalaba

Volviendo con los dos amantes traicionados; la mujer ahora se consolaba a sí misma con ambos brazos abrazándose con fuerza, tanta que sus uñas estaban comenzando a dejar marca en sus delgados brazos, ella al ver como ambos de sus hijos se iban se levanto como pudo del suelo y se puso al frente de Rinto

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas?- hablo ahora más calmada pero igual de fría y dolida

-¿Acaso Namine Ritsu no era tu mejor amiga? ¿Por qué debería meterme con ella? Es mas ¿Por qué me metería con alguna otra mujer?- su voz era asombrosamente convincente y calmada, para los gritos de antes esto era un gran cambio de tonos en sus voces

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Te metiste con mi mejor amiga y lo peor de todo es que aun te amaba!- bueno, la voz pasiva de antes se esfumo al reaparecer ese tono un tanto agresivo por parte de Lily otra vez

-¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con nadie que no fueses tú!- dijo casi por reacción aunque en su cabeza aun seguía la palabra _"amaba"_

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso! ¡Sin embargo me mentiste con ella…!- Lily iba a continuar si no fuera por la voz de Rinto

-¡QUE NO!- su tono aumento drásticamente, él ya se estaba cansando de este conflicto del que al parecer ninguno quería salir como el mentiroso-¡FUISTE TU LA QUE ME ENGAÑO CON ESE PELIRROJO!-

-¡AKAITO ERA SOLAMENTE UN AMIGO!- Rinto comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño y no era por la pelea del siglo que se desarrollaba con ellos

-¡CON QUE CLASE DE AMIGO TE BESAS AFUERA DE TU PROPIA CASA!-

-¡NO ENTIENDES…FUE ÉL QUIEN ME BESO!- con esto dicho hasta algunos vecinos salieron a ver que sucedía

-¡¿ASÍ?! ¡COMO PUEDO SABER QUE ESO ES VERDAD!-

-¡NO NECESITAS SABERLO! ¡RECUERDA QUE TU Y YO YA NO SOMOS NADA!- esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso

-¡CLARO QUE SOMOS ALGO! ¿¡AUN RECUERDAS A TUS HIJOS!? ¡SI ES ASÍ ENTONCES MERESCO UNA EXPLICACION!- ahora ambos rubios derramaban lagrimas

-¡QUE! ¡¿AHORA UTILIZAS A RIN Y LEN COMO EXCUSA?! O ¿¡ACASO ESTAS CELOSO!?- dio en el blanco y Rinto supo en ese momento el por que

-¡Pues si! ¡Estoy celoso…! ¡¿Tiene algo de malo?!¡No es un pecado!- su tono bajo considerablemente y sin embargo lo dicho por Rinto dejo a Lily asombrada e impactada más de la cuenta

-¡Pero ya no somos nada! ¡Incluso ya debes tener otra mujer!- haciéndose esta idea a Lily le comenzó a doler un punto exacto

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE AUN ERES LA UNICA MUJER PARA MI?!- Lily se quedo en blanco

-¿Q-qu…?-

-¡¿acaso no entiendes que todo este tiempo estuve con la fe en alto de que algún…día…nosotros…?!- su tono comenzó a bajar bastante, incluso llegando a ser un susurro

-R-Rinto no entien…- ahora la vergüenza abrazaba a Lily mientras ella se lamentaba por ser tan lenta desde siempre con estos asuntos

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡NO ENTIENDES QUE AUN TE AMO!?- eso rebaso los limites de ambos, quienes se quedaron en un mutismo total…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***Ejejejejeje Rin no puede ni siquiera decir que "Lenny" es su hermano :p mas adelante sabran por que MUAJAJAJAJA o.O**

***Bueno para resumir Len estaba que hervía de rabia xD (no sabia que tenia complejo de tetera ¬¬)**

***Heee… aquí en este fic hay dos tipos de corrientes eléctricas, ¿si saben cual es esa corriente que sufrió Len en ese momento, verdad? ( mirenlo del lado perver ¬u¬)**

***Eso de morder…bueno es que Len compara a Rin con un perro rabioso, siempre gruñéndole ;) *¿le entienden?...porque yo no ¬¬***

**Mundo! Que bueno es verte! Hace tiempo que no me paso por FF pero bueno… me gano la flojera, me absorbió el colegio, y mi mama se llevo el internet móvil por que también tenia que hacer sus trabajos…lo se no tengo perdón de Dios pero bueno traten de comprender un poco D: …y si ya se que no lo deje interesante pero es que los voy a dejar super picados después ejejeje… ò.ó**

**Espero que por sus cabezitas se les aparesca la idea de dejarme un review, miren que no cuesta mucho tiempo ¿si? Haaa y para el próximo capitulo tratare de seguirlo un poco rápido si recibo reviews ¬3¬ *es que no es justo…solo un par de personas generosisisimas nos ayudan a no caer en la depresión :/* oh! y MILES DE MILLONES de gracias a esas personitas que nos dejan un review ;D**

**Bye**


End file.
